My Soulmate?
by TomatoCherry0225
Summary: Kisah seorang Sakura Haruno, siswi KHS yang beruntung karena dapat dijodohkan dengan sang pangeran sekolah yang belum genap bersekolah di KHS selama 3 bulan. Yang tadinya saling membenci jadi tumbuh benih2 cinta diantara mereka berdua/ "Kau menciumku! Kyaaaa!"/ "Jadi aku adalah first kiss-mu?"/ "Mari kita mulai perjodohan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno"/ "APA!"/ REVIEW please?
1. Chapter 1

**My Soulmate?**

Hola readers, maaf kalo sebelum2nya gak dikasih kalimat pembuka dan penutup. Maaf kalo fic ini alay, hehehe ... author emang bawaannya selalu alay dan lebay (sampe temen sekelas juga sering ngomong gitu), yaa ... mau bagimana lagi? Tapi sikap author gak lebay kok! Suwer!. Dan author usahain buat bikin fic baru yang bersisi SERIUS. Dan maaf juga kalo gak nyambung sama judulnya. OK, enjoy this fic! (Fic ini dibuat, semata – mata untuk menghibur, bukan untuk menyindir)

Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Teng teng teng ..

Anak anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku dan sahabatku .. eh, aku belum kenalan! :3 Aku Haruno Sakura, anak XII IPA – 2, dan sahabatku itu Yamanaka Ino, sekelas denganku. Kami berdua akan pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut kami yang kosong.

Tanpa nafsu, aku memakan dan mengunyah pelan buah semangka yang kumasukan kedalam mulutku,

"Hey, kenapa loh?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hmph .. gak nafsu aja"

"Waduh, pantes aja kamu gak besar - besar"

"Hey, apa hubungannya makan gak nafsu, sama aku, sama gak besar – besar?" aku langsung mengunyahnya dengan cepat, seakan nafsuku telah kembali,

"Karena kamu makannya sedikit terus, kamu jadi tambah kurus! Gak gede – gede! Eh, ngemeng – ngemeng ... mau ada murid baru besok"

"Yang bener?!" ujarku teriak dan membuat suasana kantin terhening sejenak,

"Iya forehead! Elit dikit dong! Makanya, sering – sering buka website sekolah kita!" ujar Ino merekomendasikan,

"Pft, iya deh iya!" ujarku lalu memasukan potongan buah pisang kedalam mulutku.

Pulangnya, aku bersepeda sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headsetku. Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit, aku sampai kerumah.

"Tadaima!" seruku sambil melepas sepatu, dan lagu masih menari riang ditelingaku,

"Okaeri!" seru seseorang dari dalam rumah,

"Eh, Imouto udah pulang!"

"Hai Nii-san! Makan apa hari ini?" tanyaku pada kakakku Haruno Sasori,

"Ada onigiri sama ramen" ujar kakakku lalu menutup pintu,

"Asyik! Onigiri buatan Nii-san tuh special! Buat aku semua ya!" aku mengambil piring yang isinya onogiri, dan memasang puppy eyes no jutsu kepada Nii-san,

"Iya deh, sono abisin. Abis ini main sana!"

"Heh? Sama siapa?"

"Tetuangga baru kiteh" jawab Nii-san lebay,

"Tetangga maksud Nii-san? Ya udah .. aku kekamar dulu"

"El – o Lo, Ez .. LOZZ!"

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku dan langsung menghempaskan diriku diatas kasur king size dan memejamkan mataku sejenak, lalu membuka mataku. Aku berjalan menuju lemari dan mengganti pakaian sekolahku dengan kaos warna pink dengan tulisan 'Music in Life' dan celana pendek warna putih. Lalu aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi 'private' (dalam arti milikku sendiri) yang terdapat dikamarku untuk mencuci muka dan mencuci kaki. Setelahnya, aku mencabut kabel data dan mematikan DVD, langsung ku nyalakan parabola, lalu duduk disofa dan menyantap onigiri special buatan Nii-sanku sambil menonton TV ^^

-Keesokan harinya-

"Nii-san, aku anterin Nii-san ya? mobilku bensinnya habis, males naik sepeda juga, hehehe ..." ujarku nyengir kuda,

"Huh, ya sudah. Ayo"

"Thank you bos!" aku langsung masuk kedalam mobil volvo hitam milik Nii-san. Sembari menunggu nii-san membuka gerbang.

Sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, aku langsung turun dan berjalan santai menuju koridor. Tin tin ...! Baru setengah jalan, udah di klakson. Aku segera menyingkir, dan menoleh. Waw, lamborgini hitam masuk ke KHS? Yah, aku gak bisa bandingin mobil bagus dan enggak, tapi menurutku mobil lamborgini yang barusan lewat itu keren! Catnya, iteeem ... mulus gak ada besot!

"Ah, daripada buang – buang waktu .. mendingan masuk ke ..."

"KYAAAA! SIAPA DIA?"

"Tampannya!"

"WHAAA!" belum juga selesai ngomong, udah diselip sama teriakan histeris gadis – gadis. Aku menoleh, ada seorang lelaki berambut emo dan berkaca mata hitam keluar dari lamborgini itu. Tampilannya sungguh mempesona. Wajah tampan, 2 kancing teratas kemeja sekolah yang dibuka, kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana, cara jalannya yang cool. 3 kata untuknya,

WHAT A HANDSOME BOY!

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan melanjutkan jalan ke kelas.

"Hey,"

ada yang menepuk pundakku pelan, jantungku dagdigdug, aku menoleh dan dengan seenaknya Naruto makan ramen (Heh?) aku langsung teriak,

"SETAN!" aku langsung tersadar dan mendongak menatap orang yang menepuk pundakku.

Aku mengerjap - kerjapkan mataku, lalu menatapnya kembali sembari nyengir kuda, sementara dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan men-deathglare-ku.

"Heh, jangan sembarangan kamu! Aku Uchiha Sasuke, bukan setan" jawabnya ketus. Dan, wow begete! mata onyxnya bersinar setajam elang! Kau itu manusia atau Dewa dari Yunani sih? –ok, itu berlebihan- Gantengnya kok diatas rata – rata?

"Eh, hehehe ... gomenasai! Uum, ada apa ya?" ujarku dengan rona dipipiku, sejenak ia menatap rompiku

"Kau anak XII IPA – 2?" tanyanya,

"I .. iy ... iya" jawabku gelagapan, tanpa ada angin, petir, badai maupun hujan .. dia menggandeng tanganku, aku langsung membulatkan emeraldku,

"Kyaaa ... mana mungkin!"

"TUNTUN AKU SAJA BEIB!"

"Aku!"

"Aku saja! dia itu jelek!" jeritan para gadis yang ada dikoridor membuat penging telingaku,

"Err ... Uchiha-san? Apa kau tak salah orang, eh?" tanyaku heran,

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Mana mungkin! Aku ini anak kelas XII IPA - 2" jawabnya dingin,

"Hah? Perasaan aku tak pernah melihatmu dikelas?" tanyaku semakin penasaran,

"Diamlah, dan jangan banyak tanya! Aku ini murid baru tau!" jawabnya dingin, aku manggut – manggut.

"Pagi Sakura"

"Pagi, Pig. Tumben kamu panggil aku pake nama pendek, biasanya forehead! Mana pake teriak lagi"

"Hahah ... pengen aja! Dia itu pacarmu? Tampan sekali! Perasaan belum pernah liat orang kayak dia, disini. Wah ... dewi fortuna emang lagi baik sama kamu! bejo banget dapet pacar seganteng atau bahkan lebih ganteng dari ... Robert Pattinson!" biasa deh, Ino ngomong janji muncrat aja, kagak dipikirin dulu!

"Ino! Apa – apaan si loh! Dia itu murid baru dikelas kita tau!"

"OMG Helo! Kenapa dia ngegandeng tangan lo, forehead! haaah?"

"Kenapa? Gak boleh?" Sasuke tiba – tiba nyaut omongannya Ino,

"Atau jangan – jangan kalian love at first sight?!" Omongan Ino sukses membuat kami melepaskan gandengan tangan kami.

"Idih, sinting lo, Ino? Love at first sight? Pft, jangan harap! Yang ada, kupingku budeg at first sight sama dia, si Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat" tudingku, lalu berjalan masuk ke kelas,

"Forehead, eh?" ujar Sasuke setengah teriak, dan menampilkan senyum meremehkan

"SHUT UP!" sahutku saat diambang pintu kelas.

Rintik – rintik hujan kian menderas. Kini aku tegah duduk menunggu bus nomor 14 yang sedari tadi belum lewat. Baterai ponselku lowbatt dan gak bisa buat nelfon Nii-san.

"Haaah ... nunggu aja sampe berabad – abad. Kalau kaya gini caranya aku bisa lumutan, mana dingin lagi" aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke tubuhku rapat – rapat,

"Brrr ... dingin! Ya Tuhan, semoga cepet dateng bisnya!" ujarku lalu menundukan wajahku.

Tin tin!

Eh? Siapa yag nglakson didepan halte? Tengok ah, siapa tau Nii-san! Eh, tapi gak mungkin deh? Mungkin aja taksi. Buset ... kenapa taksi modelnya kaya lamborgini? Kaya punya Sasuke, item mulus gak ada besot. Tapi apa daya? Aku kalo nyoba nengok itu taksi atau bukan, percuma aja! Bajuku pasti basah kuyup. Perlahan jendela mobil sport itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok hantu, -eh? Manusia,

"Kenapa masih bengong? Ayo masuk!" Ah, ternyata itu Sasuke, baik banget nawarin tumpangan sama aku. Hahaha ... mumpung gratis, gue samperin ah!

"Iya, tunggu sebentar" aku segera memposisikan tasku diatas kepalaku, yang beruntung tasku ada mantel tas khusus agar tidak basah. Yah, kan lumayan.

"Thanks buat tumpangannya! Ummm ... emangnya kamu tau rumahku dimana?"

"Jalan Frost, Perumahan Elite Konoha, nomer 089 kan?"

"Eh? Kok tau?"

"Rumahku yang nomer 90. Dan kemaren aku liat Sasori-nii lagi main PS4 bareng kakakku, Itachi" jelasnya, aku hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Geez ... kenapa tetep dingin sih?" ujarku selirih mungkin saat lampu merah diperempatan yang jauhnya sekitar 500 m dari gapura masuk PEK. Aku mengeratkan kedua tanganku dilengan dan menggosokannnya, siapa tau bakalan anget :p. Tiba – tiba ada yang menaruhkan suatu benda yang hangat dan disampirkan dikedua pundakku. Aku menoleh, ternyata Sasuke sedang memakaikan jaketnya.

"Pakai saja"

"Kalau kupakai, apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Umm ... tidak. Thanks" ujarku lalu tersenyum.

AuthorPOV*

"Sakura sudah ... sampai? Hey, kau tertidur?" Sasuke menggoyang – goyangkan kecil tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Yah, sudah tidur rupanya" Sasuke meninggalkan tasnya didalam lalu turun dari mobil, dan membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya dengan hati – hati agar Sakura tidak terjatuh. Ia menggendong Sakura bridal style dan membawa tasnya sekaligus.

Teng tong ...

Cklek

"Permisi, Sasori-nii"

"Oh, Sasuke. Masuk saja. Baringkan Sakura disofa itu, biar nanti aku yang menggendongnya keatas" tanpa basa – basi Sasuke langsung menidurkan Sakura disofa merah yang ditunjuk Sasori,

"Arigatou Sasuke, udah mau nganterin Sakura. Mau mampir dulu?"

"Arigatou tapi, aku mau pamit aja Sasori-nii, Jaa ne~" ujar Sasuke lalu langsung memarkirkan mobilnya digarasi rumahnya yang terletak tepat didepan rumah Sakura.

JDEEER !

"Kyaaaa!" Kok aku njerit sih? Oh .. sedang hujan. Sekarang jam berapa? Apa dari kemaren ujan gak brenti - brenti?

"Eh, imouto udah bangun! Elo tidurnya lama bener? Pingsan ato tidur? Sekarang jam 8 kalo kamu mau tau. Sabtu libur kan?" tiba – tiba nii-san datang membawakanku semangkuk bubur ayam dan segelas air mineral.

"Arigatou nii-san!" ujarku lalu melahap buburnya. 30 menit kemudian, aku selesai makan, sementara nii-san sudah keluar sedari tadi. Aku langsung berganti baju T-shirt longgar dan celana short selutut, lalu membuka pintu kaca yang menghadap ke balkon kamarku.

"Hmmph ... masih hujan ya? tapi, tanpa petir dan kilat. Jadi bosen" ujarku lalu bertopang dagu diatas pagar pembesi. Tiba – tiba muncul sebesit ide yang err, kekanak - kanakan diotakku. Aku tersenyum geli dan menghampiri nii-san,

"Nii-san, aku boleh hujan – hujanan, kan?" pintaku memelas,

"Asal itu gak bikin sakit, boleh – boleh aja kok" jawab nii-san lalu melahap sepotong semangka (nii-san sedang makan salad buah),

"Yeess! Thank you my lophe lophe nii-san!" ujarku lalu memeluk nii-san dan pergi keluar rumah.

SasukePOV*

"Yuuuuhuuuu! ASYIK SEKALI!" Astaga naga samber gledek! Siapa sih, yang teriak – teriak? Mana ujan lagi. Karena penasaran aku membuka pintu kaca yang menghadap ke balkon kamarku dan melihat – lihat siapa yang berteriak.

Lho? Bukannya itu Sakura, eh? Bajunya basah kuyup begitu. Lagi main hujan – hujanan, ya? Yah, mungkin dia MKKB (apaan tuh?) Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia *dilempar batu segunung sama Sakura*

"Hmmm ... sepertinya asyik juga" lalu terbesit ide gila diotakku untuk bergabung dengan Sakura. Aku berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Nii-san yang lagi menyruput coklat hangat.

"Nii-san, mau hujan – hujanan boleh?" ujarku dari tangga dekat dengan sofa yang dia duduki,

"Hujan – hujanan? Nii-san ikut dong? Nii-san ajak Sasori sekalian" ujar nii-san lalu segera menaruh gelas coklat hangatnya di tempat cucian lalu meraih handphone. Udah tua, mana keriput pula, mau hujan – hujanan. Tanpa basa – basi langsung kubuka pintu rumah dan menghampiri Sakura.

NormalPOV*

Hah, capek juga lari – larian! Duduk aja didepan gerbang rumahku, sambil menikmati guyuran atau grujugan atau apa itulah namanya dari pipa untuk mengalirkan air keluar rumah.

Pakaianku sudah basah semua, termasuk rambutku. Aku meluruskan kakiku yang sudah pegal kusuruh berlarian kesana kemari. Lalu aku menunduk dan menikmati sensasi air hujan yang terguyur dirambutku, yang membuat beberapa anak rambutku meneteskan air hujan,

"Hey" ucap seseorang,

Aku mendongak. Sasuke? Sejak kapan dia ada dihadapanku? Kok pakaiannya sudah basah sepertiku?

"Uh ... hey? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujarku lalu berdiri,

"Hanya ingin bersenang senang. Bersama seseorang"

"Ooh ..." entah mengapa, mendengar itu rasanya hatiku miris sekali. Apa dia menunggu seseorang disini? Rasanya aku terkena penyakit bernama cemburu.

"Kau, ingin bersenang – senang disini? Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanyaku,

"Untuk apa aku menunggu? Orangnya sudah ada dihadapanku"

"Eh?" rasanya pipiku merona,

"Hn, ayo!" dia mengajakku berlari kearah taman bermain yang jaraknya sekitar 80 m dari rumah kami berdua.

"Sepertinya berseluncur dengan air lebih licin dari pada tidak" ajaknya,

"Hahaha ... siapa takut?" yah sebenarnya ada secuil rasa takut karena seluncuran itu lumayan tinggi. Lebih 10 cm dari tinggi badanku, 165 cm. Tapi, aku kan sudah besar? Aku segera menaikki tangga dan berseluncur diatas papan itu. Hahaha ... asyik juga.

Aku dan Sasuke sudah bermain cukup lama, sekitar 20 menit. Dan disekitar taman bermain itu, banyak tercipta genangan air berlumpur. Aku bergidik ngeri melihat kubangan itu. Badanku bisa bau nantinya, dan harus menghabiskan 1 botol sabun mandiku –ok, sebenarnya itu bohong-,

"KYAAAH! Sasuke! Turunkan aku!" Sasuke mengangkatku tinggi – tinggi seperti akan melemparku kedalam kubangan itu.

"Tidak mau"

"TURUNKAN!"

"Kau harus merasakan mandi lumpur dulu!" ujar Sasuke lalu memposisikanku 5 jengkal diatas kubangan yang besar itu,

"Oh may got!"

BYURR!

"SASUKEEEEEE!" aku mengambil segenggam lumput lalu kukepal – kepal hinggan membentuk sebuah bola – bola lumpur, dan kulemparkan bertubi – tubi ke tubuh Sasuke

CROT!

CRAT!

PLAK!

"Sakuraaaa!" eh, tak kusangka Sasuke bisa menjerit. Dan bagai singa kelaparan, ia mendekat kearahku yang masih berada dikubangan lumpur. Aku mengambil ancang – ancang untuk berlari, tapi tangannya sudah menggenggam tanganku erat. Kami bertatapan sejenak, lalu ...

"Rasakan itu!"

"WHAHAHAHA ...! Lepaskan! Geli tahu! Gyaaaaaa!" setelah berhasil kabur dari kelitikan Sasuke, aku langsung berlari sementara Sasuke mengejarku. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke menghalangi jalanku. Oh no!

"Kyaaaaa! Awas Sasuke!"

BRUK!

AuthorPOV*

Sakura menutup matanya rapat – rapat, 'Tapi kok aku tidak jatuh? Dan sepertinya aku memegang sesuatu, deh?' batin Sakura. Dia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, dan yang Sakura lihat hanyalah mata onyx seseorang yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dan ... 'Tunggu, APA?! MATA ONYX?!' batinnya, memotong ucapan author, -_-

"Sasuke?! Lepas!" ujar Sakura mencoba memberontak,

"Eits," ujarnya memegang lengan atas Sakura erat,

"Satu syarat nona Haruno"

"Ck, apa?!"

"Kau harus mau jadi .."

"Cieeee ... yang mesra - mesraan" ucap 2 orang insan yang sama gender memotong ucapan Sasuke, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori dan Itachi? Yang sudah basah kuyup seperti 2 insan lainnya yang berbeda gender. Cuma, tidak ada 1 titik lumpur yang menempel ditubuh mereka. (meskipun lumpur yang menempel ditubuh SasuSaku sudah tak separah sebelumnya)

"Siapa yang bermesraan?!" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke serempak setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka,

"Jangan meniru ucapanku, Huh!" ucap mereka berdua kembali bersamaan sambil menunjuk tersangka (?) dan memalingkan muka.

"Hahaha ... ayo, sudah jam setengah 11. Mandi dulu, dan mari makan bersama dirumahku" ujar Sasori. Lalu mereka berdua pulang ke rumah Sakura. Terkecuali Itachi dan Sasuke yang sedang mengambil baju dan sebuah payung besar.

NormalPOV*

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan setelan baju santai lengan pendek serta celana selutut gambar hello kitty dengan background warna putih. Lalu menyampirkan handukku dari pundak ke pundak (heh?)

"Gila ... ternyata dia bisa bikin aku deg – degan juga" ujarku yang memegang dada kiriku yang masih deg – degan tak karuan.

"Dia siapa?" panjang umur ... baru diomongin dia nongol,

"Mau tau aja deh! tapi, sorry ... its a top secret,"

"Hn, terserah lah. Cepat turun, nii-sanmu sudah memasak makanan" aku pun dapat mencium aroma masakan nii-san dari sini,

"Masak ramen?"

"Hn, tau dari mana?"

"Hohoho ... kan aku punya indra ke enam"

"Hmp ... sok sekali kau! Ayo cepat!" kami berdua pun turun ke ruang makan,

Saat makan, nii-san dan Itachi-nii sibuk bercerita masa laluku dan Sasuke. Terkadang kejadian yang memalukan pun sampai mereka ceritakan.

"Nii-san! Sudahlah! Aib orang! Mau kuceritakan kejadian TOP SECRET yang kusimpan 14 tahun lalu didepan mereka berdua sambil teriak? Haaaah?" aku menudingkan sendok makanku kearah nii-san sambil menggembungkan pipiku tanda marah.

"Bhahaha ... ceritakan saja Sakura!" paksa Itachi-nii,

"Oke ... berawal saat nii-san berumur 10 tahun. Sedangkan aku masih berumur 4 tahun, lalu ..." aku memberi jeda, dan melirik ke arah nii-san,

"Tolong .. pliss ... jangan ceritain ke mereka, imoutoku tercentong nasi! Eh? Pliss .. imoutoku tercantik, jangan!" ujar nii-san dambil bersimpuh dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dihadapanku,

"Oh, no no no ... karena nii-san sudah cerita terlalu banyak secretku, aku akan balas dendam!" (lagu ala evil mode : on) lalu nii-san duduk kembali sambil menundukan kepalanya bertopang tangan yang dilipat.

"Berlanjut, nii-san dan aku masuk ke rumah hantu. Tentu saja ditemani tou-san dan kaa-san. Saat selesai, tousan berbisik : 'Sasori, kau mengompol? Masa jagoan ayah takut sama hantu?' bahkan sampai kaos tou-san basah kena air kencingnya nii-san"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Itachi-nii tertawa terjungkal dari kursi makan, dan Sasuke tertawa kecil,

"Awas saja kau imouto .." ujar Sasori

"Wleee ... emang gue takut? Dah lah, Aku mau masuk kamar dulu, mau tidur siang. Jaa ne~" ujarku lalu naik ke lantai dua.

"Kalau begitu, kami juga pamit pulang. Ayo otouto" ajak Itachi-nii kepada Sasuke. Dan Nii-san yang kebagian jatah cuci piring dan gelas.

"Ugh ... Ck ... argh ... Aku gak bisa tidur! Padahal ngantuk banget ko yaa ..." erangku didalam kamar setelah sekian kali gulang – guling kesana kemari. Aku beranjak turun dan keluar ke ruang keluarga. Diruang keluarga, aku menonton TV sambil makan roti panggang selai blueberry kesukaanku. Sesekali aku melirik jam, dan sekarang udah jam 5.

Teng Tong ..

"Ya, tunggu sebentar" sahutku lalu berlari kecil membukakan pintu,

CKLEK

"Eheheh ... ohayou Sakura-chan!"

"Itachi-ni, Sasuke? Ngapain kesini? Pake bawa tas ransel lagi"

"Hn, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kaa-san dan tou-san. Dan kami berdua diusir, sementara mereka berbulan madu –hmph!-" omongan Sasuke terhenti oleh bengkaman Itachi-nii yang sudah muncul perempatan di ujung dahinya,

"Yah, kau tau lah ... wedding anniversary. Pastinya mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu. Berdua. Dan, ehm .. mereka mengusir kami. Yah, daripada mubazir uang, mending kita nebeng dirumah Sakura-chan. Besok siang kita pulang. Mau ya?" ujar Itachi-nii lalu melepas bengkaman tangannya dari mulut Sasuke.

"Boleh" lho, aku gak njawab? Berarti ...

"SETAAAAN!" ujarku lalu berlari masuk ke kamar sambil terus menggumamkan kata 'hantu' atau 'setan'

AuthorPOV*

"Sakura kenapa, coy?" tanya Itachi sambil masuk kedalam rumah Sakura, disusul Sasuke.

"Tauk, palingan juga phobia-setan bohongannya keluar" jawab Sasori,

"Heh? Phobia-setan bohongan?" ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan,

"Setiap kali ada suara dibelakangnya. Kecuali dia tahu belakangnya memang ada temannya, pasti dia akan teriak SETAN! Dan menjitak kepala sang 'setan' atau enggak berlari kayak tadi. Kecuali kalo emang dia niat masuk rumah hantu" jelas Sasori sembari mengunci pintu dan menuju dapur,

"Kubuatkan kalian teh hangat dan roti panggang dulu. Itachi, kau bisa sekamar bersamaku. Setelah menaruh barang, cepat ke ruang makan, ok?"

"Aku?" tanya Sasuke,

"Hehehe ... Kau sama Sakura-chan saja ya!" ujar Itachi dan Sasori serempak. Sasori melanjutkan perjalanan ke dapur, sementara Itachi hijrah (?) dari sofa ke kamar Sasori.

"Mati gue" lirih Sasuke. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar Sakura.

NormalPOV*

"Nii-san macam apaan dia? Tiba – tiba nongol dibelakang imoutonya sendiri tanpa izin. Dari dulu masih aja kaya gitu"

Tok tok tok ..

"Si – siapa?" ujarku sambil memeluk erat boneka teddy bear besar, setan bukan nih?

"Gue, Sasuke"

"Haah ... syukur deh. Ya, bentar"

CKLEK

"Aku boleh nebeng tidur disini?"

"Apa?! Gak boleh! Kenapa gak dikamar nii-sanku aja?!" ujarku emosi, Sasuke tutup kuping.

"Nii-sanmu yang nyuruh aku tidur dikamarmu!"

"Hmph! dasar! Ya udah, sana. Barangnya ditaruh dulu" ujarku lalu beranjak, sedangkan Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Awas aja nanti, aku hajar tuh nii-san!" lirihku sambil turun ke ruang makan.

Saat kami makan, kini giliran aku mengomel pada nii-san. Kusembur muka nii-san dengan semua uneg – uneg yang aku tahan dari tadi. Itachi sama Sasuke sampe sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Sekali lagi nii-san kayak gitu, gue sembur mukanya pake kopi" aku lalu melipat tangan didepan dada dan memalingkan muka,

"Imoutoku, hanya cinta ... kepada Sasuke saja ..."

"Nii-saaaaaaaan!" aku memukuli nii-san, sementara nii-san meringkuk dan mengaduh sambil terkadang tertawa kacil. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, yang tersisa itachi-nii, juga Sasuke yang sudah sweatdrop, sementara nii-san masih mengikik,

AuthorPOV*

"Elo sih, dasar aniki bloon! Adeknya pake diledekin macam begitu. Lagian tuh lirik lagunya salah! Harusnya kan 'Ibu tiri, hanya cinta ... kepada ayahku saja' Oneng!" ujar Itachi lalu melahap suapan terakhir rotinya.

"Yah, emang kalo dia lagi marah, kayak iblis. Tapi kalo lagi baik, kaya malaikat! Aku aja ditraktir makan sepuasnya di Resto D'Perfecto yang terkenal itu, waktu Sakura juara olimpiade Sains SD kelas 6" ujar Sasori dengan bangga lalu meminum habis jus jeruknya,

"Serius?! Kalo Sasuke cuma nraktir aku 2 botol soda sama 1 burger, kalo lagi banyak duit. Ngenes banget" ujar Itachi sambil berbisik lalu menyesap teh hangatnya, sementara Sasuke sudah mendeathglare Itachi.

"Udahan yuk main game!" usul Sasori lalu dua sejoli itu menuju kamar Sasori, sementara Sasuke masih menyesap kopinya hingga tuntas. Lalu naik ke kamar Sakura.

NormalPOV*

Kesel gue sama baka nii-san Sasori-nii, somplak, sebel, benci, jahat! Pengen gue kremes – kremes kaya bantal guling! Arrghh ... frustasi gue!

Tok tok tok ..

"Siapa?"

"Aku" ujar Sasuke dari seberang pintu,

"Oh, bentar" dengan terpaksa aku mbukain pintu buat Sasuke. Dia masuk lalu menyambar handuk, dan sebelum dia masuk,

"Stop, stop, stop ... aku mau ganti baju dulu" halangku yang sudah mendekap baju piyama lengan pendek dan celana pendek selutut warna putih-biru muda,

"Hn, cepet sana"

15 menit kemudian,

"Lama bener?" Sasuke mandang aku sebel,

"Udah gak usah banyak protes! Cepetan sana mandi. Aku siapin tempat tidur buat kamu"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke. Aku pun menghembuskan nafas dan mulai renovasi.

15 menit kemudian,

Aku sudah membalut diriku yang tengah terduduk ini dengan selimut dan kupeluk erat boneka teddy bear yang besar itu. Sedangkan disamping kananku terdapat mastras tebal yang tingginya setengah dari kasurku, terdapat 2 buah bantal, dan 1 buah guling, tak lupa selimut yang kumayan tebal sudah rapi menyelubungi matras itu.

CKLEK

Nah, akhirnya dia keluar juga. Ya Tuhan! Sasuke keluar dalam keadaan topless?! Sekali lagi readers, DALAM KEADAAN TOPLESS! Aku memandang tanpa berkadip kearah Sasuke. Rambut yang sedikit basah, handuk tersampir dilehernya, dan menggenakan celana panjang warna biru tua yang berlogo Uchiha dipaha kanannya. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik kepala teddy bear, sekaligus menyembunyikan wajah meronaku,

"Aku tidur disini?" tanyanya, sambil menunjuk matras yang sudah dihias rapi,

"Iya, kenapa?" sahutku,

"Ok, lumayan" jawabnya dan aku mengintip dari telinga teddy bear. Amsyong ... dia masih topless X(

"Hey, kau tak pakai kaos? Dingin lho"

"Hn, ya ya ya ..." Sasuke memakai kaos longgar warna abu – abu, lalu memandangku heran,

"Apa liat – liat? Udah sana tidur!"

"Geez ... jadi cewek galak bener. Iya, aku tidur nih"

Aku merubah posisiku menjadi terlentang, aku melirik kebawah, dan pandanganku bertemu dengan mata Sasuke, dan dia tersenyum genit sementara aku memalingkan muka, dan melemparnya boneka hati dengan tulisan LOVE dengan keras dan sukses mengenai kepalanya. Ia meringis kecil lalu tertidur.

~Keesokan harinya~

"Hoaaaam!" aku menguap lebar, dan mengusap – usap mataku. Aku meregangkan tanganku lalu celingak – celinguk dan turun. 3 langkah setelah aku turun dari kasur king sizeku, jam wekerku berbunyi nyaring. Menunjukan pukul 4.15. Aku berlari kecil ke kamar nii-san dan mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tak dikunci rupanya. Aku perlahan – lahan masuk sampai ...

"Kyaaaa! Nii-san dan Itachi-nii tidur sambil topless!" langsung kubanting pintu kamar nii-san dan aku berlari masuk ke kamarku. Terdengar teriakan orang kalang kabut didalam kamar nii-san. Hihihi ... biarin aja! Palingan juga kaget.

CKLEK

Aku menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi. Ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun, dan demi apapun didunia ini, dia topless lagi! Abis liat 2 orang yang topless, yang satu keriput, yang satu baby face, sekarang liat 1 orang topless tapi model chicken butt! Aku segera meraih boneka teddy bearku dan memeluknya erat, menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah merona hebat.

"Hey, sudah bangun rupanya" ujarnya sambil membuka kulkas dikamarku, mengambil segelas air dingin.

"Emangnya aku ini kebo apa" ujarku sewot,

"Pft ... enggaklah, lagian kamu kenapa tutupan boneka gitu? Abis liat setan?"

"Umh ... eng – enggak kok! Tadi waktu aku buka pintu kamar nii-san. Itachi-nii dan Nii-san tidurnya topless gitu. Kan langsung tak banting pintunya" ujarku yang mulai sedikit – sedikit menurunkan boneka teddy bear dari wajahku.

"Hn, bikin sarapan yuk" ujarnya sambil memakai kaos yang saat mau tidur ia kenakan,

"Hah? Apa? Kuping aku gak salah denger? Bikin breakfast pagi – pagi buta kaya gini! Stress lu, Sas" ujarku lalu beranjak dan pergi ke ruang keluarga, sementara dikamar Sasuke sedang menyumpah gak jelas gara – gara dikatain 'stress'. Diruang keluarga sudah ada Nii-san dan Itachi-nii yang sedang menonton TV sambil nyemil biskuit chocochips.

"Sakura, kamu tadi denger gak, suara bantingan pintu?" tanya Nii-san,

"Ya denger lah! Orang aku yang nggebrak pintu kamar nii-san! Abisnya nii-san sama itachi-nii tidurnya topless! Udah tau lagi sering hujan, nanti masuk angin, demam, gimana?"

"Tumben peduli amat, Sakura-chan" sahut Itachi-nii, sedangkan aku nyengir kuda dan ikut menonton TV. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dan ikut bergabung bersama kami.

4 jam kemudian~

KRUUUK ... KRUKK ... (jangan kira ini bunyi ayam lho ya!)

"Ehehehe ... aku laper nih! Yuk bikin breakfast" ujar Itachi-nii, lalu kami berempat berjalan ke dapur. Aku dan Itachi-nii memasak nasi goreng dan pancake, sementara Nii-san dan Sasuke membuat susu vanilla dan teh hangat.

"Selamat makan!" setelah teriakan itu, tak ada lagi suara kecuali denting jarum jam dan suara antara sendok, piring dan garpu yang bertabrakan (?). 10 menit berlalu, kami mengobrol ria setelah makan.

"Eh, Sakura-chan! Apakah Sasuke berbuat macam – macam kepadamu?" tanya Itachi-nii meledek.

"Apa – apakah?! Heh, Itachi-nii jangan sembarangan ngomong! Sasuke kan tidak tidur sekasur denganku! Malah Sasuke tidur diataas matras,"

"Oh, baiklah! Hanya memastikan saja" jawab Itachi-nii enteng lalu membawa cangkir teh-nya ke teras rumah. Sementara nii-san cekikikan ga jelas lalu menyusul Itachi-ni. Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan majalah remaja sambil sesekali meneguk susu vanilla digelas panjang itu. Aku mendengus pelan dan menuju kearah balkon kamarku.

SasukePOV*

"Tumben – tumbenan nih, Sakura nyelonong pergi" ujarku lalu menyusul Sakura. Kayaknya sih dia lagi dibalkon kamarnya.

AuthorPOV*

Sasuke berjalan ke kamar Sakura. Dan dugaannya tepat! Pintu kaca balkon terbuka. Masa iya sih Sakura bunuh diri gara – gara dikacangin? Gak lah!. Dengan nyali yang pas – pasan *dikunasagi sama Sasuke* Sasuke berjalan ke arah balkon. Dan tepat saat Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengan Sakura, Sasuke bersiap menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Tetapi, Sakura berbalik ke belakang. Alhasil? Kalian tahu kan? bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka terkaget, apalagi Sakura yang langsung mundur 1 langkah panjang dan menjerit sambil menutupi mulutnya,

"Kyaaaaaah! Kau ... kau ... kau! Kau menciumku! GYAAAAA!" Sakura terbirit – birit berlari ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke kaget,

NormalPOV*

BAKA BAKA BAKA! Sakura kau Baka! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui kalau dibelakangku ada orang?! Aku mengusap – usap bibirku beberapa kali dengan tangan, aku sedikit menjilat bibirku dan langsung kusemburkan. Lalu mengusap – usapnya lagi. Yah, seperti terkena virus berbahaya. Haaah ... dari pada stress gini, mendingan aku mandi sekalian.

20 menit kemudian~

CKLEK

Eh? Matras buat tidur Sasuke udah gak ada? Tas ransel dia mana? Ugh! Apa jangan - jangan udah pulang?! Aku segera menutup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya. Aku mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan warna hijau cerah yang longgar bertuliskan 'Charming girl' dan celana pendek sepaha warna putih susu. Aku mengekor kuda rambutku. Setelah rapi, aku segera turun kebawah dan mencari nii-san. Ah, ketemulah dia sedang menjadi 'ibu rumah tangga', hihihi!

"Nii-san, Itachi-nii dan Sasuke sudah kembali?" tanyaku,

"Iya, dari jam 9" aku langsung melirik jam dinding yang tergantung, jam 9.10. perfect, aku harus menghabiskan pulsaku untuk mengomeli Sasuke!

Tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut ...

Aku selesai memencet nomor telephone Sasuke dan nada sambung terdengar.

"_**Halo, ada apa Sakura?"**_

"Heh .. gak usah sok kaya gitu deh! tadi kamu udah nyuri first kiss-ku!"

"_**Apa?! Jadi itu first kiss-mu?"**_

"Dasar ... dasar mesum! cepat kembalikan first kiss-ku, Baka chicken butt!"

"_**Bagaimana cara mengembalikannya, hn? Apa kau mau kucium lagi?"**_

"Eits, no no no no! Apa yang akan dikatakan fans-mu saat melihat ini?! Dasar mesum!"

-Tut

Dasar Sasuke, bikin KESEEEEEEEEEL!

AuthorPOV*

Sakura berangkat ekskul hari ini. Ya, ini hari senin. Tetapi, KHS menggunakan hari senin untuk ekskul. Sakura mengikuti club drama and teather. Dan apa yang ia lihat begitu masuk ke ruangan, readers udah tau deh!

"Heh, ayam. Ngapain kamu disini?!" ujar Sakura kesal,

"Kenapa? Aku ikut club ini kok"

GEDUBRAK!

Sakura jatoh kejengkang, lalu Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung,

"Euh ... Sakit ... hm .. kenapa kamu ikut ekskul ini, Hah?!"

"Entah lah, feelingku mengatakan kalau ekskul ini akan membuat namaku jadi tenar" –pd banget lo, Sas- *di chidori sama Sasuke*

"Iya, nama lo tenar. Tapi gue stress! Dasar genit!" ujar Sakura menaruh tas lalu pergi. Sementara Sasuke cengar – cengir ga jelas sambil meminum jus tomat yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Saya sudahi dulu untuk latihan kali ini. Disambung selasa minggu depan. Berlatih lebih baik ya!" ujar Kurenai sensei setelah latihan usai,

"Arigatou sensei!" ucap kami bertiga lalu berkemas.

"Aku senang akhirnya mendapatkan peran dalam drama ini. Sebagai trio utama lagi" ucap Naruto sambil membenarkan tali sepatunya,

"Ya, kau sangat berjuang untuk itu Naruto" timpalku, lalu beranjak. Belum melangkah udah ditahan sama Sasuke,

"Makan malam. Dirumahku, jam 8. Kutunggu kau dengan Sasori-nii" ujar Sasuke dengan raut wajah .. err, sedikit murung? lalu pergi. Aku terheran – heran sambil membetulkan posisi tas selempangku dipundak,

"Kau, sudah pacaran dengannya?" sahut Naruto sambil berdehem,

"Enggak, dasar dobe baka!" jawabku lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung merebahkan diriku diatas tempat tidur dan membuka flip ponselku. Ada pesan, dari Sasuke.

**Itachi-nii (Nii-sannya Sasuke ayam) :**

_**Jangan lupa, nanti malam jam 8. Otouto salah ngasih tau tempat, tempatnya di Crimson Restaurant. Datang sama Sasori-nii. Jangan lupa.**_

Aku mendengus kesal lalu beranjak ke kamar nii-san mencari nii-san. Aha! Nii-san ada disana, hihi .. kebetulan sekeles.

"Nii-san, nanti malam jam 8 kita .."

"Ke Crimson Restaurant, punya Uchiha Crop. Buat acara perjodohan Sasuke dengan Matsuri"

"Ap – apa?!" ujarku histeris. Ternyata ... dia sudah akan dijodohkan dengan Matsuri? Rasanya hatiku sakit seperti tersayat benda tajam.

"Ya. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang menuju kemari dari Ame. Untuk menghadiri perjodohan itu juga. Sebagai kerabat dekat dengan Uchiha Crop, kita harus memberi pertisipasi" ujar nii-san lalu naik ke lantai 2, sementara aku mematung ditempat.

"Sasuke ..." lirihku.

AuthorPOV*

Sakura sudah bersiap menghadiri perjodohan 'soulmatenya' dengan orang lain bernama Matsuri. Dia sudah siap dengan gaun merah maroon-nya yang tanpa lengan dan menjuntai hingga mata kaki, serta sepatu high heels senada dengan gaunnya setinggi 5 cm.

"Sakura sayang, sudah siap?" tanya Mebuki Haruno, ibu Sakura sambil membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sakura,

"Um .. yeah, aku sudah siap" ujar Sakura,

"Ehem ... para gadis, bisakah lebih cepat?" seru Kizashi Haruno, ayah Sakura dari bawah,

"Iya, kami datang" sahut Sakura. Lalu mereka pergi menggunakan mobil honda jazz putih milik Sakura.

''_**Ugh! Sebenarnya aku malas untuk datang. Rasanya sakit, menghadiri perjodohan orang yang sangat dicintai. Grr!" **_batin Sakura. Keluarga Haruno Crop sudah sampai di Crimson Restaurant. Sakura selalu berdiri paling belakang, dan saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke, mereka berdua juga saling diam.

NormalPOV*

Sebenarnya aku malas menanyakan ini, tapi ... aku tidak lihat Matsuri dan keluarganya? Aku celingak – celinguk mencari sosok Matsuri. Tapi yang muncul adalah sosok Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi-nii, dan Sasuke yang duduk dihadapanku.

"OK, kita mulai acara perjodohan Uchiha dan Haruno"

"APA?!"

Bersambung~

Chapter 1 selesai! Apakah ceritanya menghibur? Hehehe ... maklumin aja ... cerita ini agak aneh bin gila mirip sama authornya. Cuma pesen aja, ini gak maksud buat menyinggung siapapun.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Soulmate?**

Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 2! Lama kah? Soalnya author juga mau ada UAS semester Gasal tanggal 8 – 13 Desember 2014, jadi harus extra belajar. Dan laptop sama hp palingan bentar lagi disita, huhuhu ... :'( *rasain tuh!* Jadi kali ini author buatnya extra cepat, dan mohon maaf soale author itu sering gak teliti, jadi maaf kalo alur kecepetan dan gak sesuai harapan *mohon ampun ke readers semua*

Ehm, OK ... maaf kali ini belum bisa balas review, tapi terimakasih banyak buat komentar positif dan penyemangat dari **Hayashi Hana-chan, ndrahmi, .7, shayleen, **dan **KonoHaru** (maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan) yang sementara waktu ini baru review cerita author arigatou Gozaimasu! OK, gak usah banyak omong lagi ya? Enjoy this fic!

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"APA?!" sontak aku dan Sasuke teriak serempak, sebenernya aku seneng banget! tapi ... Matsuri?

"Bukannya Sasuke dengan Matsuri?" "Bukannya Sakura dengan Gaara?" ujarku dan Sasuke serempak. Lho? Aku sama Gaara?

"Heh, kata siapa aku dijodohkan dengan Sabaku Corp?!" elakku pada Sasuke,

"Dan, darimana kau karang cerita itu? Kalau aku dijodohkan dengan Matsuri?" sahut Sasuke. Aku langsung melirik nii-san, sedangkan Sasuke melirik Itachi-nii,

"Nii-saaaaaan!" ujar kami berdua serempak.

"Ada apa sih yang terjadi? Bukankah kalian berdua mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Itachi, Sasori?" tanya kaa-sanku,

"Ehem ... kalau kita bilang yang sebenarnya ... mereka akan menolak" ujar Itachi-nii,

"Baiklah, ini mungkin masih awal. Lebih baik, kalian berempat pergi entah kemana yang penting masih dilingkungan Uchiha Corp" ujar Tou-sannya Sasuke, kami berdua (Aku dan Sasuke) pergi dengan tampang kesal, sementara Itachi-nii dan Nii-san memasang tampang 'minta maaf'

AuthorPOV*

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk berdua ditaman. Sasuke sudah kembali memasang tampang stoic-nya, sedangkan Sakura masih memasang tampang cemberut,

"Kau masih marah soal perjodohan itu, eh?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku akan dijodohkan dengan pencuri first kiss-ku! Bagaimana aku tidak marah?!" elak Sakura, sebenarnya inner Sakura sudah menjerit – jerit senang dan kelopak – kelopak bunga ditaburkan oleh inner Sakura, tapi, namanya juga gengsi? Mana mau Sakura mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Ya, paling tidak kan. kau tidak mencium orang lain selain diriku" ujar Sasuke dengan PD-nya sambil merapikan jas-nya,

"Dasar mesum!" Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke,

Dibalik semak – semak, ada 2 ikat pocong –eh? Maksudnya Itachi dan Sasori –dikeroyok Itachi sama Sasori-

"Ternyata mereka so sweet banget ya!" bisik Itachi,

"Yo'a .. aku jadi iri deh!" balas Sasori,

"Eh, ngemeng – ngemeng, sejak kapan kita ngintipin + nguping pembicaraan orang?" sambung Sasori,

"Sejak my handsome otouto dijodohkan dengan your lovely imouto"

"Hehehe ... iya, juga. Ah, udah jam segini, yuk kita balik" lalu Sasori dan Itachi kembali ke ruang meeting Crimson Restaurant.

NormalPOV*

Keesokan Harinya~

Sinar matahari menembus lewat jendela kamarku yang tingginya hampir setinggi badanku, kubuka jendela itu lebar – lebar dan kuhirup udara segar dipagi hari. Aku segera mengambil handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi,

"Ohayou kaa-san, tou-san! Dan nii-san ..." ucapku dengan penuh penekanan saat mengucapkan kata nii-san,

"Ohayou Sakura-chan, ayo makan ..."

"Nanti aku berangkat sama siapa, kaa-san? Bensin mobilku, habis"

"Kau diantar Sasuke"

JEDERRR ...

"APA?! Di anter Sasuke?!" aku menjerit diruang makan, meskipun aku merasa senang didalam hati,

"Sakura! Kau ini perempuan, tak pantas menjerit seperti itu! Lagian kan Sasuke adalah calon suamimu kelak!" omel tou-san, sedangkan nii-san cekikikan

"Iya tuh, imouto tercintong! Calon suami!" ujar nii-san sambil menekankan kata calon suami,

"Ah, aku jalan kaki saja!" ujarku meninggalkan ruang makan, menyambar tasku dan memakai sepatu. Lalu pergi,

Dan yang terjadi saat aku membuka pintu adalah, terparkir rapi mobil lamborgini Sasuke didepan rumahku,

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tanyaku sewot,

"Cepat naik"

"Tidak mau!" aku melipat tangan dan buang muka,

"Ayolah, naik ke dalam mobilku" ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang dibuat manis,

"Kau mau aku naik mobilmu?"

"Iya,"

"Goceng dulu!" ujarku bercanda,

"Ayo naik!" Sasuke menggandengku paksa *sama saja menyeret -,-* masuk kedalam mobil.

Sesampainya di KHS~

"Itu Sasuke! Tunggu dulu, dia dengan Sakura?"

"Tidak mungkin?!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itukah Sasuke yang berjodohan dengan Sakura? Mereka cocok sekali!"

"Pasangan yang serasi!"

"Kenapa harus Sakura? Aku benci dia!"

Itulah bisik – bisik yang kudengar disepanjang koridor, belum lagi dikelas, pada minta Pajak Jadian (PJ). Ternyata gossip lebih cepat menyebar dari pada penyakit. Dan gossip pun lebih cepat daripada flashgorden –ok, itu adalah bohong-, kapan kesengsaraanku akan berakhir, Ya Tuhan?

AuthorPOV*

Saat istirahat, Sakura pergi ke kantin sendirian. Sasuke? Dia sedang pergi ke parpustakaan, katanya setelah itu dia menyusul Sakura.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Haruno Sakura?!" gertak seseorang, itu adalah Karin

"Iya, memang ada apa, nyonya Karin?!" balas Sakura menyindir

"Eh, gak usah sok lugu deh! berani – beraninya kamu mendekati pangeran kami!" ada salah seorang teman Karin yang berambut coklat terang mendorong Sakura,

"Kalau urusan itu, silahkan adukan ke orang tuaku dan Sasuke. Karena yang menjodohkan kami adalah mereka!" balas Sakura,

"Cih, lihat saja nanti saat pulang sekolah. Kami akan membuatmu menyesal!" sahut gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat. Lalu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Sakura,

"Rese' banget sih mereka, ganggu orang makan aja" gumam Sakura lalu melahap ramennya kembali,

Teng teng teng ...

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring ditelinga Sakura dan para murid lainnya. Para guru segera menyudahi pelajarannya dan seluruh siswa berkemas siap untuk pulang.

"Sakura, aku duluan ya. maaf gak bisa nganter kamu, soalnya ada urusan. Setelah itu, aku akan kerumahmu. Kamu ga papa kan jalan kaki?" ucap Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura begitu Anko-sensei meninggalkan kelas. Dan teman – teman dikelas XII IPA – 2, berdehem kecil, dan bersiul.

"OK. Hm, ga papa kalo kamu gak bisa nganter aku. Hati - hati" balas Sakura, author jadi iri deh! mereka kaya suami-istri! :3

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke gerbang sekolah, sesekali matanya celingak – celinguk seperti ada bahaya. Nyatanya, sekian menit belum ada bahaya mengancam. Akhirnya, Sakura bisa kembali santai. Tetapi begitu sampai gerbang ..

BYUUUUR!

Sekujur tubuh Sakura basah tersiram air. Kalo air biasa sih, ga masalah. Tapi ini air comberan! Saya tekankan lagi readers, AIR COMBERAN!

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, dan ...

CROOT!

CRAAT!

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Begitu menghadap kebelakang, ia langsung dilempari telur dan tepung oleh Karin dkk.

"Rasakan itu, gadis sok kecantikan!"

"Makanya, jangan sekali – sekali merebut pangeran kami!"

"Cantik engga, main deket – deket sama pangeranku. Huh! Tak sudi aku!"

Ejek Karin dan kedua temannya, lalu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Tanpa babibu, Sakura langsung lari kerumah dengan mata berlinang air mata.

BRAAK!

Sakura membanting pintu rumahnya. Tak mempedulikan kalau ada keluarga Uchiha dirumahnya. Mikoto-baasan, Fugaku-jisan, Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, serta Kaa-saan dan Tou-sannya Sakura memasang tanda tanya besar melihat Sakura berlari secepat cheetah –ok, sebenarnya gak secepet itu- menuju kamarnya dengan tampang seperti adonan roti yang tersiram air comberan. Hening selama 15 menit,

"Tadi itu Sakura? Ngapain dia, sampe belepotan adonan kaya gitu?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan,

"Sasuke, tadi gak ada pelajaran Prakarya, kan?" sambung Sasori,

"Tidak. Aku saja sampai bingung, bagaimana bisa dia bertampang seperti adonan roti gagal total" sahut Sasuke,

"Sasuke, cepat susul dia" ujar Fugaku-jisan,

"I have no choice" ujar Sasuke lalu bangkit dan menuju kamar Sakura. Begitu sampai diatas, Sasuke dihadapkan ke 3 pintu yang cat-nya sama semua (tadinya kamar Sakura cat pintunya warna putih, dan Sasori warnanya merah gelap)

"Mana kamarnya?" ujar Sasuke, tapi terdengar jelas sampai bawah karena suasana hening,

"Yang ditengah ondol! Masa baru beberapa hari udah lupa?!" seru Sasori dan Itachi serempak dari bawah. Sementara Sasuke menyumpahi Sasori dan Itachi tak jelas sambil membuka pintu. Logis lah kalo dia lupa? Suruh siapa nge-cat pintu kamar? Logis juga kalo SasoIta sewot, masa daya ingat Sasuke lemah si? OK, bisa kita putuskan mereka bertiga salah.

NormalPOV*

Untung aja, rambutnya gak kena telur. Cuma tepung. Dikeramasin 3 kali selesai (sama aja bo'ong! -,-)

Kriet ..

"Sakura, boleh aku masuk?"

"Hm," sahutku lalu Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarku,

"Ada apa ayam?" tanyaku,

"Kau kenapa tadi, eh? Pulang – pulang tampangnya kaya adonan gagal"

"Karin cabe genit yang udah .."

"Dimana – mana cabe itu genit, tau kan lagu 'cabe – cabean'?" Sasuke nyrempet omonganku,

"NGHAHA ... kamu ngelawak? lucu sekelezz ... 3 lah, 3 ..."

"Seragam, tas dan sepatumu bagaimana?"

"Ish, tentu saja belepotan telur, tepung, dan air comberan! Pake nanya"

"Ada baju cadangan?"

"Ada"

"Sepatu cadangan?"

"Tanpa perlu kau bilang aku sudah punya cadangannya, ayam. Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau belikan aku barang baru? Dengan senang hati aku menerima, jadi gak perlu ngabisin uang tabunganku"

"Haah ... yayaya, apakah besok Sasori-nii study tour bersama baka nii-sanku?"

"Katanya, dia study tour tanggal 4"

"Selang 2 minggu berarti,"

"Hmph, yeah ... aku lapar, mau makan!"

"Aku juga. Ayo kita makan bersama"

Gyaaaah! Makan bersama? hanya berdua?! Dengan Sasuke?! OMG, ok .. kembali ke tampang biasa aja,

"Boleh" ujarku lalu turun ke dapur bersama Sasuke.

"Ekhem ... ciee, pasangan barunya dateng nih!"

"Iya, gandengan tangan lagi. Beeh ... mesra banget!"

Ini nih yang aku gak demen, bercandaan 2 makhluk ghaib ini (dihajar Itachi-nii dan nii-san) kelewatan! Tapi, bener juga sih, fakta membuktikan kalo kita emang bener – bener lagi gandengan tangan.

"Yeee ... kalian pada sirik ya gara – gara belum punya jodoh?! Hahaha ... kecian deh lu!" sahutku, kaa-san, tou-san dan mikoto-baasan tertawa, sedangkan fugaku-jisan dan Sasuke tersenyum miring. Itachi-nii dan Sasori langsung memasang tampang 'wtf?!' dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Yuk, lanjut ke ruang makan" ajak Sasuke, kami pun melanjutkan hijrah (?) ke dapur, dan makan siang.

Dari hari ke hari, semuanya semakin buruk! Karin, dan kedua temannya selalu menggangguku. Mulai dari mengguyurku dengan air (itu hampir setiap hari), menumpahkan sampah – sampah diatas kepalaku, dan mereka memasang jebakan aneh didalam lokerku.

Hari ada pengumuman class meeting, dalam rangka seusai melaksanakan try out kelas XII IPA – IPS selama 3 minggu penuh. Hari pertama, yaitu basket putra dan putri. Barikut daftar susunan yang telah aku catat :

Classmeeting Basket Putra :

XII IPA – 1 v.s XII IPS – 1

XII IPA - 2 v.s XII IPS – 2

XII IPA – 3 v.s XII IPS – 3

Classmeeting Basket Putri :

XII IPA – 2 v.s XII IPS – 1

XII IPA – 1 v.s XII IPS – 3

XII IPA – 3 v.s XII IPS – 2

Itu berarti, kelasku lawan kelasnya Karin dong?! Aduh beee ... hmm, parah! Ngik! Aku gak jago banget basket! Mama ... tolonglah anakmu ini. Dengan gontai aku berjalan masuk ke kelas karena bel pulang sudah berdering.

AuthorPOV*

Sakura mengemas barang – barangnya, sementara Sasuke sudah menunggunya digerbang sekolah. Cuacanya hujan, tapi Sakura lebih memilih hujan – hujanan daripada diguyur air yang bau oleh Karin.

"Heh, jidat. Mau kemana?!"

"Karin? Ya, mau pulang lah!"

"Denger ya, pokoknya aku harus jadi pemenang classmeeting-nya! Jadi jangan halang – halangin aku untuk dipuji sama Sasuke"

"Cabe genit sepertimu, gak akan dipuji oleh Sasuke!"

PLAK!

Karin menampar dan mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh dikubangan lumpur yang tercipta ditanah lapang baseball itu.

"Hahaha .. rasain tuh! Makanya, jangan macem – macem sama aku, jidat!" ujar Karin melewati Sakura lalu dengan sengaja menyenggol pundaknya. Sakura langsung berdiri dan membersihkan lumpur – lumpurnya, setidaknya tidak terlalu menempel diseragamnya. Lalu ia mengenakan jas hujan selututnya dan langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" protes Sasuke dari dalam mobil,

"Aku ada urusan dengan Karin"

"Dia membully-mu lagi, hn?"

"Yah, begitulah"

"Ayo naik" lalu Sakura masuk kedalam mobil,

Diperjalanan, Sakura mengoceh tentang betapa kejamnya Karin padanya ke Sasuke,

"Seperti itu, selalu!"

"Aku janji akan melindungimu, aku mempunyai cara khusus untuk itu"

"Hah? Bagaimana caranya?" lalu saat dilampu merah, Sasuke berbisik kepada Sakura bagaimana caranya melindungi jodohnya yang cantik jelita seperti author -dihajar-, seketika itu pula Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"Err, apa rencanamu itu fix? Aku merasa terover protektif, dan sedetik saja kau tak ada disampingku maka Karin sudah menghabisiku" ucap Sakura setelahnya,

"Itu urusan gampang, yang penting kamu terlindungi itu saja. Jika rencana A gagal, kita pakai rencana B" ujar Sasuke lalu menyeringai, sementara Sakura dengan susah payah menelan air ludahnya.

"Thanks buat tumpangannya"

"Beristirahatlah, nanti kutelfon"

"OK, hmm .." ujarku lalu turun dari mobil Sasuke dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hmmm ... bagaimana ya, tentang rencana Sasuke?"

Mode flashback on :

"Hah? Bagaimana caranya?" lalu Sasuke membisikanku sesuatu,

"Kau dan aku harus selalu bersama – sama, kau pulang dan berangkat bersamaku. Dan kau tak boleh protes"

Mode flashback off :

Huh ... Sasuke sepertinya asal ngomong deh! nanti kalau aku mau ke toilet wanita, apa dia mengikuti, eh? Mungkin obatnya habis, sehingga dia mengatakan seperti itu!

Drrrt ... Drrrt ...

Eh? Ada pesan?

**Sasuke Ayam :**

**Hai, jidat pinky! :p Uh, aku cuma nambahin. Kalau masalah ke toilet wanita itu, kau ditemani Ino. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya.**

**Me :**

**HAPAH?! Heh, keturunan ayam, kalo ngomong gak dipikir dulu ya? aku bukan berlian permata yang dijaga 24 jam nonstop! Tapi ... paling engga aku gak bernasib buruk sih. Apa gak ada solusi yang lain? Mungkin memasukanku ke kursus bela diri. Itu kan bisa membuat Karin terkapar seketika, hahaha ...!**

**Sasuke Ayam :**

**Bisa – bisa aku kena banting sama kamu, kalau kamu marah. Sebagai alat pelampiasan -_- Ya sudah, aku gak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku yang merdu ini lewat telfon. Karena pulsa menipis. Hn, bye ..**

**Me :**

**What? Suara merdu? Hueek ...! Heh buntut ayam, suaramu itu fales! Kalo kamu ngomong sedikit aja, dunia bisa hancur seketika. OK, bye Sasuke Ayam!**

Hehehe ... ternyata Sasuke bisa ngelawak juga sepertinya aku makin sayang sama dia.

SasukePOV*

Aku memainkan ponselku, sambil tersenyum. Ternyata Sakura lucu, manis, periang dan ... rapuh juga. Aku harus melindunginya, apapun resikonya. Tapi jangan sampai resikonya aku harus pacaran dengan Karin, bisa – bisa stress aku.

"Mulai besok, aku bisa berduaan terus sama Sakura. Yes!" aku mulai mengeluarkan sikap OOC-ku.

"Apa? Berduaan sama Sakura-chan?" Waduh ... Nii-san ternyata dari tadi nguping?

"Nii-san lagi nge-stalk aku, hn? Kurang kerjaan banget. Sana, urusin pacar barumu si Hana-chan" ujarku membalas. Memang aku sering mengutak – atik isi handphone nii-san.

"Idih ... kamu nge-stalk ya?"

"Iya. Kan nii-san juga nge-stalk. Gak masalah dong buat aku"

"Huh, aku harus mempassword ponselku nih" ujar nii-san sambil keluar kamarku.

AuthorPOV*

"Hoaaaaam!" Sakura menguap lebar dan meregangkan seluruh otot – otonya yang kaku. Ia segera bangkit dan menyibak tirai jendela kamarnya dan tirai pintu kaca yang menghadap ke balkon, menyebabkan sinar matahari menyinari kamarnya walaupun sebagian. Sakura segera melangkahkan kaki mengambil handuk dan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Hari minggu ini, diisi oleh menonton film hollywood kesukaannya, The Twilight Saga! (kenapa film ini? Karena author yang mbois juga twihard ;3) tapi, Sakura menontonnya secara marathon bersama nii-sannya Sasori, dari siang hingga sore.

"Kau kenapa nonton film ini? Biasanya nonton Narnia, atau Harry Potter. Atau jangan – jangan kamu-"

"Heh, nii-san jangan ngeres ya! enak aja aku kaya gitu, hiii ...!" Sakura memotong ucapan nii-sannya,

"Jangan – jangan kamu bosen sama film yang lain! Otak nii-san gak ngeres ya, kamu kali ngeres"

"Oh, iya sih ... bosen aja, hehehe ..."

"Duh, laver"

"Apaan tuh?" kalau dalam versi komik, dikepala Sakura muncul tanda tanya besar,

"Laper! Ngaku anak alay gak tau bahasa alay"

DUAGH!

"Siapa bilang aku alay, haaaaaaaaah?!" Sakura menjitak kepala Sasori,

"Sakit dodol!"

"Aku bukan dodol, bodo!"

"Jangan ngomong dodol, somplak!"

"Jangan ngomong somplak, somplak!"

"Huh, ribet ngomong sama kamu, imouto tercentong nasi"

"Salah siapa mau ngomong sama aku?" author juga bingung, ini adegan apa sih? *dikeroyok massal*

Malam harinya, keluarga Sakura diajak makan malam oleh Uchiha Corp. maklum ... anaknya kan dijodohkan.

"Kaa-saaaaaaan! Aku tak suka pakai gaun! Aku mau pakai baju casual!"

"No no no ... sayang, ini pertemuan dengan calon tunanganmu. Kau harus terlihat rapi"

"Ya, kan belum janur kuning(?)" ujar Sakura kesal menuju ke kamarnya. Ia berkaca didepan cermin, ia merasa bukan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Tubuhnya dibalut gaun simple semata kaki tanpa lengan dan backness berwarna putih susu dengan payet – payet yang disusun indah membuat gaunnya sparkly (?), sepatu high heels setinggi 7 cm warna senada, lalu rambutnya dikepang satu dengan agak longgar dan disampirkan ke bahu kiri dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih (bukan asli lho, mawarnya. Kalo asli disangka hantu *digampar sama Sakura*), serta make up tipis yang dipoles rapi diwajah Sakura, lipgloss tipis warna pink memperindah tampilannya.

"Kaa-san, ada – ada saja! Gaunku kok seperti pengantin sih? menyebalkan" Sakura mendengus, dan meniup poninya yang menutupi matanya dengan kesal

NormalPOV*

Sesampainya di Uchiha Corp~

Widih ... tinggi buaaaanget ya gedungnya. Ck ck ck ... pantes aja dibilang perusahaan termujur, dan terkaya.

"Hai, Sakura"

GEDUBRAK!

"U'ih ... kau ini mengagetkanku saja!" aku memegangi pantatku yang sakit terbentur lantai marmer lobi Uchiha Corp ini, ji-san dan baa-san juga sampai bingung.

"Nak, Sakura tidak apa – apa?" baa-san mendekatiku dan membersihkan gaunku dengan menepuk – nepuk kecil,

"Ah, tak usah baa-san ... tidak apa – apa kok" aku menepis tangan baa-san dengan lembut, supaya tidak tersinggung.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak apa – apa. Nah, kalian berempat pergilah bermain. Tapi disekitar sini saja ya"

"Baik baa-saaan-eh! Ayam! Jangan kenceng – kenceng nariknya, hey!" tiba – tiba saja si ayam kate narik tangan aku.

"Duh, mau kemana sih!" aku melepas cengkraman tangan Sasuke,

"Hn, tutup matamu dulu" pinta Sasuke dengan menyeringai,

"Jangan macem – macem! Kalo sampe ada apa – apa, gue bunuh lo!"

"Widih, sadis banget?! Udah cepet tutup matamu!" dengan terpaksa aku menutup mataku, dan sepertinya Sasuke menutupnya lagi dengan kain. Dia menuntunku ke suatu tempat, aku jadi penasaran. Jangan – jangan mau dicegurin ke kolam renang! Atau dibawa ke halaman luar biar disangka orgil?! Awas aja tuh Sasuke ayam! Gue cincang abis kalo berani macam – macam. Nah, akhirnya dia buka juga kainnya,

"Buka matamu" aku buka perlahan mataku, dan seketika aku langsung terbelalak. Sebuah meja dinner untuk 2 orang dengan taplak putih tulang menyelubungi meja segi empat itu yang terletak di semacam taman dibawah pohon yang indah yang diatasnya digantungi lampu lampion dengan lumayan banyak, lampion - lampion yang digantung ditiang pendek dan lampion biasa sebagai penerangan. Makanannya tersajikan dengan rapi, serta lagu romantis yang mengalun pelan.

"Ya ampun, Sasuke ... ini ... kamu ... yang" aku berbicara terbata, melihat ini. Buset, keren banget!

"Special for my special girl. Ayo duduk" Sasuke menggandeng tanganku duduk di meja dinner khusus kita berdua.

"Thank you Sasuke! Ternyata kamu romantis juga"

"Kau kira aku tidak romantis?"

"Ya, kau kan orangnya dingin. Jadi .. yah, begitulah. Ini dalam rangka apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran,

"Sakura ..." Sasuke menggenggam kedua tanganku lembut, sudah pasti pipiku merona.

"Aku ... aku mencintaimu"

"A – apa?" ujarku masih tidak percaya, Sasuke? mencintaiku?

"Aku tak perlu mengulanginya lagi kan?"

"Aku ... aku tak tahu harus bilang apa, tapi ... kurasa aku juga mencintaimu. Sasuke. Berarti kau itu ... mencari kesempatan didalam kesempitan!" seruku lalu menarik tanganku dan menunjuknya dengan telunjukku,

"Kok bisa?"

"Hahaha ... karena aku sering dibully Karin, kau jadi ingin melindungiku dengan cara selalu didekatku terus. Kau modus yaaa ...?!"

"Ti – tidak!"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa mukamu semerah sambel cobek?"

"Yah ... ketahuan" lirihnya, sementara aku terkikik geli. Selama dinner, kemi berdua suap – suapan makanan, atau lebih tepatnya mencicipi makanan satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah kenyang! Ayo kita kembali" ujarku akan beranjak,

"Ngapain kembali? Toh mereka hanya membicarakan kita. Ayo kita jalan - jalan" lalu kami berdua mengelilingi Uchiha Corp. dan berhenti di satu tempat, taman belakang yang dipenuhi lampu klasik yang indah.

"Wah ... indah sekali!" aku berlari kesana – kemari melihat bunga bunga yang indah, ya ... ini memang indah! Bunga – bunganya juga bagus dan subur. Aku menyukai tempat ini!

AuthorPOV*

"Bray, bukannya itu pantat bebek sama adikmu pinky?"

"Bener juga, romantis banget ya, mereka! Apa lagi waktu tadi dinner, waktu Sasuke nyatain cintanya ke imoutoku tencentong nasi, waktu suap – suapan makanan! Anjrit, gue iri coy!"

"Ya gak usah heboh gitu kali! Nanti ketahuan kalo kita lagi nguntit!"

"OK, maaf – maaf. Oh iya! Kembali ke rencana, kamu udah potret mereka waktu dinner?"

"Udah nih, yuk balik! Kita kasih kabar heboh ini ke para parents"

"Yo, let's go!" lalu Sasori dan Itachi mengendap – endap pergi dari situ.

"Kaa-san! Tousan!" teriak Sasori dan Itachi bersamaan,

"Astaga, ada apa?" Mebuki dan Mikoto segera menghampiri anak – anak mereka,

"Lihat ini!" Itachi menyerahkan ponselnya ke hadapan Mikoto dan Mebuki. Mau tak mau, pun Fugaku dan Kizashi ikut melihat.

"Itu Sakura?!" seru Mebuki,

"Dan Sasuke?!" sahut Mikoto,

"Berduaan ..." timpal Fugaku,

"Dan makan malam bersama dengan romantis?" sambung Kizashi,

"Kabar gembira, untuk kamu semua! Kini mereka, saling jatuh cinta!" Sasori dan Itachi nyanyi menggunakan nada iklan mastin (Heh?) dan berkolaborase tari.

Ditempat lain~

Sakura dan Sasuke sibuk bermain ditaman. Berkejar – kejaran, memetik bunga. Sampai – sampai sepatu dari masing – masing mereka dilepas, agar dapat merasakan rumput yang lembut dikaki mereka. Sasuke yang menggunakan setelan jaz putih, kemeja putih, celana putih, dan dasi merah maroon yang menambah keren penampilannya, dan Sakura yang menggunakan gaun putih, hiasan kepala putih, dan perhiasan gamerlap berwarna merah maroon juga, menambah kesan cantik penampilannya. Yah, memang orang jatuh cinta ya, dunia serasa milik berdua! Yang lain mah, cuma ngontrak.

"Sasuke! Aku lelah ..." keluh Sakura, yang kepangannya sudah sedikit berantakan namun masih bisa dibilang hairstyle yang modis (apa hubungannya?)

"Bagaimana kalau kita samperin ortu kita?"

"Ayo!" mereka memakai sepatu masing masing, dan langsung menuju lobi lantai 1.

"Ehm ... bagaimana romantisme yang kalian barusan lakukan, menyenangkan?" ujar Mikoto meledek, muka Sakura dan Sasuke langsung semerah sambel terasi,

"Pati nii-san nguntit nih ..." seru Sasuke menuduhkan Itachi,

"Iya, masalah buat elo?" jawab Itachi santai,

"Oh, pasti nii-san ingin belajar dariku bagaimana cara melakukan hal romantis bersama kekasihmu Hana-chan, kan?"

Twing ...

"Otouto! Terbongkar sudah rahasiaku"

"Kau sudah punya pacar, nak?" tanya Fugaku dan Mikoto penuh harap, dan Itachi mengangguk mantap,

"Iya, dia anaknya cantik, baik, ramah, dan ... pintar, juga menggemaskan" semuanya langsung berdehem,

"Berarti tinggal nii-san yang JONES! Kecian deh lu, Jo-nes! Ayo Sasuke, kita ke taman lagi!" ledek Sakura lalu menggendeng Sasuke pergi -lagi,

"Lebih baik kutelfon Hana-chan untuk kesini, biar bisa berduaan ... hihihi ..."

"Nyeseknya, jadi jomblo" Sasori meratapi nasibnya, sementara para orang tua tertawa melihat tingkah anak mereka.

Keesokan Harinya~

Pagi yang sungguh cerah! Siswa siswi Konoha High School ramai berlalu lalang disekitar sekolah. Kicauan burung – burung yang terbang menambah hangatnya suasana. Sasuke Uchiha, baru saja turun dari mobil lamborgini hitam miliknya, dengan style yang luar biasa mempesona. Selang beberapa menit, turunlah Sakura Haruno dari dalam mobil marcedes benz putih dengan style bagaikan malaikat *weseleh*. Segera saja, ia menghampiri Sasuke dan menggandeng tangannya,

"Pagi, Saskay ayam!" serunya riang,

"Hn, pagi jidat pinky" ujar Sasuke,

"Huh, pagi – pagi sudah cuek! Nanti kau tambah tua"

"Ya ... pagi juga, jidat pinky!" sahut Sasuke berpura – pura senang,

"Hm ... Ayam"

"Apa jidat?"

"Nanti jangan lupa latihan buat acara Princess and Prince Of KHS bersama yang lainnya!"

"Memangnya aku pelupa seperti dobe durian bangkok itu, hn?"

"Ehehehe ..." tawa Sakura lalu nyengir kuda. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka dipenuhi canda ria dan obrolan seru. Yang membuat Karin dan kedua temannya cemburu melihat keromantisan mereka.

"Apa – apaan gadis jelek itu! Berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun!"

"Iya, pagi – pagi udah cari ribut tuh anak!"

"Aha! Shion, Karin ... gue ada ide!"

"Apaan?"

"Sini ... jadi rencananya ..."

Bersambung~

Waaaaah! Ancur banget eh, ceritanya? Hiks hiks hiks ... *nangis guling – guling dilantai* Ehem ... OK, apakah readers terhibur? Maaf kalo misalnya gak sesuai apa yang readers harapkan, dan kalau ada usulan akan author usahakan. OK, buat chapter selanjutnya mungkin masih lama, karena di sekolah author juga mau ada pensi sehabis UAS. Mohon dimaklumi, sukur – sukur sih boleh bawa laptop ke sana, biar bisa ngelanjutin sekaligus. Review ya! boleh tanya, kritik, saran, komentar, bebas! Arigatou. Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**My Soulmate?**

Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 3! Ehm, OK ...

**Uswatun627 **:

Makasih ^^ Ini udah. Maaf kalo lama, soalnya author abis UAS, hehehe ... thanks udah review! Lagi?

**Hasegawa :**

Oh ya? seneng kalo readers terhibur! ^O^/ Ehehehe ... maaf kalo alay lho, kalo terlalu alay, ngomong aja, nanti author usahain bikin chapter selanjutnya gak terlalu alay. Ternyata fic author berpengetahuan juga kan? *digaplok pake buku* hahaha ... btw, thanks udah review! Lagi?

**aka-chan :**

Sama aka-chan! Author juga iri sama Saku :v OK, akan author tingkatkan lagi deh, makasih! Dan ini dia next chap! Makasih lho, udah review. Review again?

**KonoHaru :**

Ini, udah dilanjutin ^^ bagus gak? Review lagi?

**Suprabaranula :**

Hahaha ... iya, di chap 1 & 2, Sasori emang jones (jomblo happiness *digampar*) tapi di chap ini, dia udah ada gebetannya kok! Shion bukan FG-nya Naru, emang dari chap 1 Shion, Matsuri ma Karin itu FG-nya Sasu, gapapa salah ... dimaklumin kok! Kan fic author gaje bin aneh :3

Makasih ya, buat yang udah ngasih review dan ngasih semangat terus buat ngelanjutin fic ini! Arigatou!

Bagi yang mau tau apa itu pemilihan Prince and Princess Of KHS yang ada di chapter sebelumnya, itu sejenis dengan OSIS. Author sengaja bikin beda, biar kece gitu lho! *lemparin tomat sekarung* OK, gak usah banyak omong lagi ya? Enjoy this fic!

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cerita sebelumnya~

"_**Apa – apaan gadis jelek itu! Berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun!"**_

"_**Iya, pagi – pagi udah cari ribut tuh anak!"**_

"_**Aha! Shion, Karin ... gue ada ide!"**_

"_**Apaan?"**_

"_**Sini ... jadi rencananya ..."**_

Cerita berlanjut~

"Wah, sip banget tuh! Kita ngelancarin rencana itu nanti siang" ujar Karin semangat disusul evil smirk dari kedua temannya.

Siang Harinya~

"Sasuke, kau tunggu disini. Aku mau kesana dulu sebentar" ujar Sakura. Begitu ia sampai dibelokan koridor, munculah sesosok 'hantu' semacam gitu deh, yang menakuti Sakura. Karena tersentak ia langsung teriak dan lari balik ke arah Sasuke, dan bersembunyi dibalakang punggungnya,

"Apaan sih?!" gerutu Sasuke,

"Ada ... ada hantu!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk arah datangnya hantu tadi,

"Hahaha ... mana ada bolong siang hantu?" (Heh?)

"Bolong – bolong siang ... bolong – bolong siang ... yang bener itu siang – siang bolong, ondol!" ujar Sakura sambil sedikit mendorong kepala Sasuke,

"Eh! Main dorong – dorong kepala aja kamu! Lagian, takut amat sih sama setan?"

"Ya takut lah! Ayo balik aja deh!" Sakura menyeret Sasuke pergi dari TKP,

Disisi lain~

"Bego lo! Rencana macem apaan tuh?!" protes Shion pada Matsuri,

"Iya, Sakura kan jadi nempel – nempel Sasuke, blo'on!" sambung Karin,

"Ya, kukira dia sendirian. Ya mana aku tahu, haaaaaah?!"

"Ya udah! Yuk kita ke kantin! Laper nih"

"Yuk" lalu mereka bertiga menuju kantin.

NormalPOV*

Buset, salah gue apa sampe didatengin setan, eh? Ya Tuhan, ampunilah dosa hambamu ini! Nyerah gue ketemu setan.

AuthorPOV*

"Kamu kenapa sih? Nempel – nempel mulu?"

"Ta – tadi kan ... ada hantu, Sasuke-kun! Gimana sih?!" ujar Sakura yang lama kelamaan membentak,

"Sama hantu aja takut!"

"Ih! Jangan gitu lah! Jangan ngomong hantu!" rengek Sakura sambil terus mengapit lengan Sasuke,

"Hantu ... huuuuuu ... hantu ...! Sakura ... ini aku ... hantuu ... huuuu ... hantuuuuu ..."

"SASUKEEEE! Kau jahat! Ish, kau jahat ... jahat jahat jahat jahat!" ucap Sakura sambil terus memukuli badan Sasuke,

"Ahahaha ... ampun!" bukannya merasa sakit, malah Sasuke kegelian. Setelah Sasuke meminta ampun untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka pun kembali akur dan berjalan ke kelas.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi semenjak 1 jam yang lalu. Siang ini kan Sakura dan Sasuke ada pemilihan Prince and Princess of KHS, jadi tak langsung pulang. Sekarang jam 2, acara itu sudah selesai. Tapi, karena Sasuke masih ada latihan duet piano dan biola bersama Sai di sekolah, Sakura pulang sendirian, otomatis. Tapi begitu ia sampai rumah, pintu rumahnya terbuka sendiri.

"Lho, perasaan udah dikunci deh? Nih, kunci cadangannya masih di aku? Berarti ..." Sakura pun membelalakan matanya,

" ... perampok!" Sakura segera mengambil sapu yang terletak dipojok ruang tamu, ia mengendap – endap ... dan terdengar bunyi barang jatuh dari atas. Sakura pun segera berjingkat – jingkat dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok kamar kakaknya bagian luar, dan begitu terlihat bayangan mendekat dari dalam ... dengan seenak Sasuke ngomong 'Hn' (Heh?) dia langsung mbentong orang itu pake sapu,

CTAAAR!

"Bujubuneng ... ! benjol neeeh kepala gue?!" O'ow .. ternyata 'perampok' itu Sasori, cekakak ... cekakak ...

"Hiiiih! Nii-san sih, masuk rumah pintunya gak dikunci lagi! Kan aku kira maling!" protes Sakura kesal,

"Imouto somplak! Ya, kamu kan bisa tanya dulu, itu maling .. apa bukan?!" ujar Sasori dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dan malah mengomeli Sakura,

"Heh helooo ... nii-san blo'on ... kalo aku nanyain kaya gitu, yang ada penjara makin penuh!" sindir Sakura,

"Ya kan tergantung! Kalo itu maling taat beribadah, baik hati, dan suka menolong ... dia pasti akan jujur, dan nyerahin diri ke polisi! Gitu lho ceritanya ... imoutoku 'yang selalu ngegangguin nii-sanmu yang ganteng ini'!" ujar Sasori PD,

"Heh, nii-sanku 'yang selalu ngomong tapi gak dipikirin dulu'! Ya mana ada maling kaya gitu? Di dunia khayalan lo aja kali ... Lagian kan dari sini gak keliatan kalo itu nii-san!"

"Huh, dasar imouto tercentong nasi!"

"Dasar nii-san tersomplak sedunia!" lalu mereka berdua setelah saling menatap tajam langsung masuk ke kamar sendiri dan membanting pintunya bersamaan.

~Ditempat Uchiha, pukul 15.00

"Tadaima," ujar Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu,

"Okaeri!" terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah megah itu,

"Hohoho ... ternyata otoutoku yang irit omong sudah pulang?" ucap Itachi,

"Ya udahlah, aniki kan punya mata? Oooh ... atau jangan – jangan penglihatannya udah burem?" sindir Sasuke sambil melangkah masuk, dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa,

"Maksud loooh?!" sahut Itachi lebay sambil menutup pintu rumah,

"Kan, disekitar mata aniki kan ada keriputnya tuh ... eh, siapa tau ngaling – ngalingin mata" sahut Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi,

"Buset, ni anak pengen tak hajar ..." Itachi mengambil bantal di sofa dan memukulnya keras ke kelapa –eh, kepala Sasuke, sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan,

"Buset, sakit dodol! Aniki somplak! Mau bikin otoutomu paling ganteng sedunia ini amnesia apa?" ujar Sasuke lalu menjitak kepala Itachi,

"Sakit ya? Cup cup cup ... adek manis gak boleh nangis" ledek Itachi sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sasuke, sementara Sasuke memasang tampang 'ihy' alias I Hate You,

"Hehehe ... ya udah, yok makan dulu, otouto! Laper nih"

"Hn, whatever ..." lalu kedua sejoli itu menuju ruang makan.

Keesokan Harinya~

Beep beep beep ... beep beep beep ...

Jam weker berbentuk kepala hello kitty itu terus berdering. Hingga membuat pemiliknya pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menghentikan bunyi yang menurutnya mengganggu itu.

Gadis berambut bubblegum itu meregangkan seluruh otot – ototnya yang kaku dan menguap kecil. Sakura, melirik jam wekernya. Pukul 5 pagi. Ia pun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu kaa-san, tou-san dan nii-san!" ujar Sakura riang,

"Ohayou, Sakura. Kenapa, sayang? Kok pagi – pagi udah rapi, cantik, ceria lagi" ujar Kaa-san,

"Uh, tidak ... cuma, Sasuke mau ngajak-"

"Ciyeee ... first date, nih ceritanya?" potong Sasori, kemudian menyesap jus jeruknya,

"Ehehehe ... iya" jawab Sakura sambil blushing, tiba – tiba ayahnya merangkul pundaknya dari belakang,

"Sukses deh, buat first datenya!" ujar Kizashi Haruno lalu duduk di kursi makan,

"Haha ... nanti juga nii-san mau nge-date"

"HAH? NGE-DATE?!" ujar semuanya serempak, secara gitu loh .. mereka kaget, karena kan setahu mereka Sasori belum pacaran,

"Nge-date sama siapa? Sama setan?" ujar Sakura lalu menahan tawanya,

"Yee ... liat aja nanti, pasti bentar lagi dia dateng!" sahut Sasori mantap,

Teng tong ... teng tong ...

"Ini pasti Sasuke!" "Ini pasti pacarku!" ujar Sakura dan Sasori bersamaan lalu buru – buru membukakan pintu rumah,

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan, dan ..." orang itu menghentikan ucapannya lalu tersenyum lebar,

"Sasori-kun!" ujar cewek itu lalu memeluk Sasori, sementara Sakura hanya dapat menganga lebar sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"K – Konan-chan?!" seru Sakura tak percaya, sementara Konan hanya tersenyum sambil melepaskan pelukannya,

"Tuh, situ sih .. gak percaya sama nii-san sendiri!" sahut Sasori sewot,

"Ck ck ck ... sepertinya ada yang baru jadian nih!" ketiga insan itu menoleh kesumber suara,

"Sasuke-kuuunn!" seru Sakura riang dan langsung menghambur ke arah Sasuke, sampai tubuh Sasuke oleng sedikit,

"Kau ini kenapa, heh?" ujar Sasuke bingung,

"Tuh, lihat aja sendiri! Aku juga gak mau kalah dari nii-sanku! Enak saja ..." ujar Sakura, lalu melepaskan pelukannya,

"Jadi jalan – jalan kan?" sambung Sakura,

"Hn,"

"Baiklah! Aku akan pamit dulu ke tou-san dan kaa-san" Sakura berbalik, tapi sudah ada kaa-san dan tou-sannya dihadapannya,

"Sana, kalian berempat boleh pergi" ujar Kizashi,

"Arigatou!" lalu mereka berempat pergi. SasuSaku naik mobil lamborgini hitam Sasuke, sementara SasoKonan naik mobil volvo hitam Sasori. Memang anak jaman sekarang ya? *dikeroyok massal* lalu sorenya, jam 4 Sasori pulang, dan jam 6 Sakura baru pulang (lama amaat ya, si Saku nge-datenya?)

Keesokan Harinya~

Sakura berangkat bersama Sasuke. Kali ini menggunakan bis umum. Disepanjang jalan, banyak berpasang – pasang mata didalam bus itu yang melihat mereka. Begitu sampai, mereka langsung menuju kelas sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan banyak pulang yang berkomentar suka, benci, golput (lho?) dan lainnya,

"Huh, itu permen kapas semakin minta tambahan ya?! enaknya ngapain nih kita?" ujar Matsuri,

"Bakar aja tuh rambut! Biar botak sekalian!" gerutu Shion yang udah mulai naik darah,

"Ya gak sesadis itu kali" sambung Matsuri

"Shh! Kalian berdua tomcat! Brisik mulu dari tadi! Kita pikirin neh, kan bentar lagi classmeeting, kita harus bikin strategi biar Sasuke-kun tercinta muji kita!" seru Karin,

"Betul juga tuh"

"Hmmmm ... Aha! Matsu, Karin ... gue ada ide!" seru Shion

"Hah? Tumben otak lu encer? Biasanya kayak kabel bundet" sindir Matsuri,

"Udah dengerin aja lo, rewel! Cepetan, apa rencananya?" protes Karin,

"Jadi, rencananya itu ... pst pst pst pst pst pst pst" Shion membisikan sesuatu ke Karin dan Matsuri,

"Uh, gue setuju sama rencana lo!" Matsuri pun heboh,

"Hmm ... kita ngelancarin itu waktu lagi persiapan, OK?" usul Karin, semuanya pun mengangguk setuja –eh, setuju maksud saya (Ngelawak? Lucu banget! 2 lah, 2)

"It's a deal" Karin pun memasang seringaian andalannya.

Bersambung~

Whaaaaa! Hancur lebur, lenyap tak ada sisa, hilang ditelan bumi, dan terbang dibawa angin (apaan?)

Ehm, OK ... ini fic pendek banget ya? soalnya author sengaja buat pendek karena, gentong imajinasinya author lagi habis/empty/kosong/zero/seret/nol! Dan maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan para readers sekalian, author minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya. Oiya, author udah punya rencana, fic ini kira – kira pake sad ending bagus gak? Butuh usulan dan saran dari readers sekalian! Sekian dari saya, wassalam ...

REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! (^O^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**My Soulmate?**

Hola readers! Kembali lagi bersama author yang kece badai! *digaplok* Ini gak kerasa udah chapter 4 ya? *biasa bae lah ..* dan maaf kalo updatenya lama bingooo ... *sohok!* berapa lama ya, saya gak publish chap. 4? Huhuhu ... *seabad!* sorry, gomen, maaf, nyuwun pangapunten, Mi Dispiace, Desculpe! kalo updatenya lama! Huhuhu ... abisnya, tab adek gua ternyata gak ada pulsa! Jadinya, WiFinya gak bisa di pake, terus males juga buat ke warnet, soooorry. OK, makasih yang udah review chapter kemaren! Maaf belum bisa di bales sekarang . Makasih banget buat reviewnya : **KonoHaru**, dan **caesarpuspita**. Sekali lagi, makasih! Review again dong? *digampar* author juga udah beberapa hari ini gak nge-check review lagi, soo ... maaf kalo ada yang belum tercantum.

OK, gak usah banyak bacot lagi. Oh oh oh ... satu lagi, bakal author putusin, sad campur happy ending! Jadi happy ending yang bikin nangis gitu lho, hahaha ... tapi gak tau ini bisa bikin nangis apa enggak sih? Wokeh *alay!*, ini dia, author dengan bangga mempersembahkan, 'My Soulmate?' chapter 4

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Next week~

Pertadingan basket dalam rangka classmeeting akan segera dimulai. Semua peserta basket sedang bersiap – siap di ruang ganti masing – masing, dalam arti ruang ganti khusus cowo, dan khusus cewe. Regu pemain setiap kelas harus berjumlah 4 orang dan untuk mengantisipasi hal – hal yang tidak di inginkan, kelas XII IPA – 2 memasukan 2 pemain cadangan. Dan lagi, sebagian besar dari mereka sudah selesai berganti baju dan keluar untuk jalan – jalan atau melakukan berbagai aktivitas sambil menunggu giliran main. Diruang ganti cewe, terdapat Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Sakura yang masih berganti dan bersiap - siap. Seragam yang mereka gunakan adalah seragam OR, dengan kaos warna putih, serta dilengannya terdapat 3 garis biru-abu-biru, dan celana warna biru muda. Serta sepatu kets warna putih, secara gitu lho! Masa main basket sepatunya high heels?

"Haah ... aku nervous nih!" pekik Ino sambil meloncat – loncat kecil. Rambutnya yang diekor kuda bergoyang seirama dengan loncatannya,

"Kalian ini masih beruntung, karena aku masuk tim inti! Aku ini termasuk yang paling jago di club basket, selain club karate dan musik!" timpal Tenten,

"Sombong ..." sahut Hinata,

"Iya, huuu ..." timpal Sakura, sementara Tenten memonyongkan bibirnya,

"Itu bukan sombong, cuma kenyataan" sahut Ino membela Tenten,

"Tuh, temen yang baik!" seru Tenten sambil memeluk Ino,

"Rasa – rasanya agak mendung nih, dingin lagi" ujar Sakura,

"Kemungkinan mau turun salju pertama nih! Wah aku gak sabar!" pekik Ino,

"Ya, aku gak sabar buat libur panjang! Huahahahaha ..." timpal Tenten

"Iya, aku juga sama! Eh, kita keluar yuk" ujar Hinata. Begitu sampai di luar, Sakura memekik kalau gelang pemberian Sasuke waktu first date kemaren ketinggalan diruang ganti.

"Buat apa sih, Sakura? Toh, cuma gelang kan?" Ino mulai sewot,

"Tapi, itu gelang berharga! Takutnya ilang" sahut Sakura. Ia pun kembali lagi ke ruang ganti dan menuju loker, lalu mengambil gelangnya didalam tas kecil. Dan memakainya.

BRAK

Sakura menutup lokernya asal, dan bersender. Ia menutup matanya perlahan lalu menarik napas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya,

SREK ..

DUAGH!

Baru setengah membuka kelopak matanya, tiba – tiba ia merasakan didorong oleh seseorang hingga membentur tembok sampai menimbulkan bunyi debam keras.

"Arkhh! S – Siapa?" Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya, yang mendarat terlebih dahulu ke tembok.

"Itu aku, kenapa? Sakit ya? fore-head!" ujar Karin. Sakura sebenarnya ingin membalas, tetapi ia terlalu pusing. Penglihatannya pun mulai kabur. Semakin ia ingin bertahan, kepalanya berdenyut hingga membuatnya sakit. Pilihan terakhir, ia pun pingsan.

Ditempat lain~

"Duh, Sakura mana sih? Ini kan udah mau mulai! Mana kita tanding pertama lagi, huh!" gerutu Tenten tak sabar, Ino pun mencubit Tenten sampai Tenten mengaduh kesakitan,

"Masalah nih," sambung Ino,

"Gimana kalo kita ke ruang ganti aja nyari Sakura?" usul Hinata, akhirnya mereka bertiga menuju ruang ganti wanita. Begitu sampai, bereka bertiga langsung terkaget,

"Astaga, Sakura! Dia pingsan!" pekik Ino begitu melihat Sakura pingsan dilantai,

"Ayo kita bawa ke UKS!" seru Hinata,

"5 menit apa cukup? UKS kan jauh dari sini! Dan kita bertanding 5 menit lagi!" seru Tenten,

"Aduh, gimana ya? Ah, cepat hubungi Sasuke! Kan basket cowok udah selesai?" usul Hinata,

"Baiklah!" Ino segera merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke,

"**Moshi – moshi, ada apa Ino?"**

"Kau cepatlah ke ruang ganti wanita!"

"**Apa? Untuk apa?!" **pikiran Sasuke mulai yang aneh - aneh

"Heh somplak, jangan mikir yang aneh – aneh dulu! Itu! Sakura! PINGSAN!"

"**Hn?! Gimana ceritanya bisa pingsan?"**

"Udah, tanyanya nanti aja! Bentar lagi basket putri tanding dodol!"

"**OK, aku akan segera kesana"** –Tut

"Gimana?" tanya Tenten

"Katanya dia akan segera kesini. Lebih baik, kalian ke kelas dan suruh pemain pengganti ganti baju, cepat!" ujar Ino, Hinata dan Tenten mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju kelas.

"Ayo, cepatlah datang Sasuke!" ujar Ino sambil mengangkat tubuh Sakura menuju bangku panjang dan menidurkannya disana,

BRAAK!

"Ino, mana Sakura?!" Sasuke datang dengan napas tak beraturan dan keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Bajunya pun sudah setengah basah, karena habis bertanding basket,

"Sudah, kutangani sedikit. Cepat bawa ke UKS, aku harus segara bersiap!" Ino menepuk pundak Sasuke dan segara berlari keluar ruang ganti, sementara Sasuke dengan sigap menggendong Sakura bridal style ke UKS.

"Hey, kalian ada ap- ow ow ow ow, ow! ada segerombolan cewek genit nih" ujar Ino begitu melihat Karin dan gengnya dihadapannya, Tenten dan Hinata,

"Ouw .. mana jidat besar itu? Sepertinya, aku tidak melihatnya?" ucap Karin meledek,

"Ah, Karin! Jangan pura – pura bohong deh! kau kan tadi yang mendorongnya hingga pingsan" timpal Shion dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Matsuri cekikikan ga jelas. Sementara Tenten yang tangannya sudah gatal ingin menonjok muka mereka bertiga berusaha untuk menurunkan emosi,

"Oiya! Aku lupa! Bagaimana ya? maaf sekali lho, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten" sahut Karin,

"Ugh, dasar cabe merah yang gak tau diri! Apa sih salah Sakura sama kalian?! Dasar manusia gak berotak!" seru Ino dengan muka merah padam menahan emosi

"Iya, mau kalian apa sih?! Sok kecakepan gitu? Iya emang situ cakep! Sok kece badai gitu? Iya emang elo lebih kece!" seru Tenten asal – asalan, sementara Karin dkk, mengerutkan keningnya,

"Elo salah ngomong, pandaaaa! Kenapa malah ngehina kite sendiri?!" protes Ino,

"Tauk nih!" Hinata mulai OOC,

"Dasar otak murahan" ejek Matsuri,

"Kalian mau kuhajar, haaaaah?!" Hinata pun mengeluarkan semua ke-OOC, ia menggulung lengannya dan bersiap menyerang mereka bertiga tetapi ditahan Ino,

"U'ow ... 1 menit lagi, lebih baik kalian segara cari orang untuk mengganti Sakura, karena jika tidak ... kalian akan kalah! Hahahahaha ..." seru Karin PD disertai iringan tawa kedua temannya,

"Siapa bilang kalah?" sebuah suara ketomboy – tomboyan menyalahkan pendapat Karin, semua insan yang sedang berdebat itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara,

"Temari!" seru Tenten, Hinata dan Ino bersyukur, lain halnya dengan seruan Karin, Shion dan Matsuri kaget dan takutnya bukan main. Secara gitu lho! Dulu waktu kelas XI kan Temari kapten basket putri, yang sekarang pindah ke tangan Tenten, meskipun sebenarnya Temari masih unggul diatas Tenten.

NormalPOV*

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, yang kulihat hanyalah putih dan bau obat – obatan. Aku rasa ini UKS sekolah.

"Eng .. dimana aku?" aku mencoba menegakan tubuhku, tiba – tiba sebuah tangan seputih porselin itu datang membantuku.

"Kau ada di UKS" aku mendongak, ternyata Sasuke ada disitu. Aku pun mengangguk perlahan sambil mengingat sesuatu,

"Oh iya! Aku harus bertanding!" lalu aku melompat dari tempat tidur UKS,

"Pertandingan sudah selesai, sekarang sedang bertanding XII IPA – 3 melawan XII IPS - 2" aku pun segera menghentikan lariku yang sudah diambang pintu,

"Hah?" aku menaikan sebalah alisku, sementara Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ya, sudah selesai. Kau kira aku berbohong? Mau buktinya, lihatlah jam dinding itu" ujar Sasuke santai sambil beranjak mendekatiku yang sudah melongo lebar dan masih menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 9.15,

"Tap – tapi-"

"Tenang saja, tim basket putra dan putri sama – sama masuk semi final kok" ucap Sasuke padaku,

"Benarkah?! Yokatta ..." sahutku sambil mengelus dada lega, sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis, senyum yang belum pernah aku lihat. Rasanya pipiku memanas,

"Uum ... Kalau begitu, aku mau ke kelas dulu. Mau ikut?" tapa babibu Sasuke segera mengikuti langkah kakiku.

AuthorPOV*

Disisi lain~

"Arrrgh! Aku lupa kalau di kelas jidat lebar itu ada Temari! Sial!" Shion menendang botol bekas disekitarnya,

"Kau sih, tidak gladhi bersih dulu dalam membuat rencana!" protes Karin,

"Heh, lo kata mau manggung pake gladhi bersih segala?! Haaaaaah?!" timpal Matsuri jengkel,

"Mana kelas kita kalah telak, 10 merupakan score kelas jidat lebar itu dan 3 itu score kelas kita! Apaan tuh!" seru Shion yang memang lagi depresi tingkat dewa,

"Bodo ah! Gue mau cuti dari rencana geng – gengan kaya gini lagi! ujung – ujungnya juga palingan jidat lebar itu sama bokong ayam akan semakin dekat! Kalo ada apa – apa, lo semua baru ngehubungin gue" Karin pun beranjak menuju toilet wanita,

"Hoy, Karin! Main nyelonong aja! Lagian siapa yang kau maksud bokong ayam, eh? Sasuke?" tanya Matsuri pada Karin, tetapi tak digubris

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan dia?" ujar Shion yang kemarahannya mulai mereda, sementara Matsuri memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Daripada bengong gaje disini, mendingan kita pulang, yuk!" Matsuri pun menggendong tasnya dan pergi, disusul Shion yang berlari kecil di belakangnya untuk menyamai langkah kaki.

CKITT ...

Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menggantungkan tasnya di pundak kanan, lalu menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut,

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

GREP

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas tangan Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu mobil

"Eh? Ada apa Sasu-kun?"

"Tidak apa – apa. Hanya ..."

"Hanyaa?"

"Beristirahatlah"

"Eh? Tak biasanya kau bertele – tele seperti ini, baiklah .. sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun" Sakura pun membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali. Setelahnya, ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah yang disambut oleh pertengkaran kecil dengan Sasori,

"Bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan hal ini kepadamu, Sakura? Apa reaksimu jika mendengar hal ini?" ujar Sasuke sangat pelan. Ya, hal 'itu' yang membuat Sasuke menjadi kurang bersemangat (um, sepertinya yang ini bawaan deh, karena dia kurang bersemangat memang), dan jadi suka bertele – tele.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku yakin Sakura menyetujuinya, ia selalu mendukungku dalam hal apapun! Aku harus bisa menguatkan hatinya, dan aku harus membuat setiap moment berarti baginya" Sasuke menggelengkan kecil kepalanya dan langsung memarkir mobilnya.

Keesokan harinya~

"Hoaaaaaam! Ngantuknya! Semalem aku tidur jam berapa, ya? Ini hari apa, ya?" ujar Sakura yang tiba – tiba amnesia mendadak, sambil mengusap – usap rambutnya ia beranjak melihat jam lalu kalendar.

"Jam 8, hoaaaam!"

"Hari Sabtu, hmmmph- APA?! HARI SABTU?! ADUUUH, BISA TELAT! MALAHAN TELAT BANGEEEET!" Sakura langsung kalang kabut dikamarnya, mandi pun ia persingkat jadi 3 menit.

"Geez! Dingin banget airnya!" pekik Sakura begitu tangannya terkena air shower. Setelah berpakaian, ia segera turun ke bawah dan mengambil sepotong roti bakar,

"Aguuuch! Selaas! (Aduuuh! Telaat!)" ujar Sakura dengan kondisi roti bakar masih bertengger di mulutnya,

"Heh, mau ngapain lo? Pagi – pagi udah ribut"

"Kan, ini hari sabtu? Masuk jam setengah 9!"

"Kan libur! Karena semalam habis badai salju, memangnya kau mau bersekolah dengan salju setinggi pinggangmu haaah?" Sasori langsung mencibir,

"Tapi kan gak ada pengumuman!" elak Sakura,

"Aduh, imoutoku tercentong nasii ... li-hat. Pon-sel" dengan sigap Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Yup, ada 15 sms masuk dari Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke juga ikutan, Sai, Gaara, Kankurou, Shikamaru yang gak tau kenapa jadi gak males ngirim berita KHS, Chouji, Kiba, dan Shino yang isinya sama yaitu : 'Sakura, besok libur karena malam ini ada badai salju, tolong kasih tau yang lain'

"Ehehehe ... berarti, tadi malem itu turun ..."

"Yup, salju pertama! Tapi, karena iklim yang tidak stabil jadinya ya malem tadi ... begitu, turun badai salju" *tentang iklim yang tidak stabil itu, author ngawur! X3 jangan ditiru!*

"Umm ... kalau begitu, gak jadi deh! mendingan aku kembali menjelajahi pulau kasur! Mimpi indah, here I comeee!" Sakura pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya dengan gaya ala – ala superman yang lagi terbang. Sementara Sasori geleng – geleng kepala.

"Imoutoooooooo ... bangun!" Sasori teriak dikuping Sakura sampe

"Eh ... 5, 6, 12, 28, 54! Ish, Sasori-nii somplaaaaak! Gila apa, mbagunin aku pake cara gituan?!" omel Sakura

"Abis, gue tepuk – tepuk pipi, gak bangun. Jewer kuping, lo tetep gak bangun!"

"Huh, yaudah! Maunya apa sih?!"

"Maunya apa .. maunya apa ... gue gampar nih! Liat tuh jam!" Sakura dengan kesal melirik jam dinding yang ada di atas pintu masuk kamarnya. Jam 4 sore. Sakura pun mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Lha trus?"

"Lo gak mau dateng ke festival musim dingin tahunan? Kita triple date, lo sama Sasu, gue ama Konan, Itachi ama Hana! Gimana, ikut gak?"

"Hissh .. yaudah! Emangnya situ udah ngomong ke Sasuke?"

"Bisa diatur" sahut Sasori sambil merapikan rambutnya ke samping sok cool,

"Dasar sok cool! Sana pergi! parasit" Sakura mendorong Sasori keluar kamarnya,

"Ditunggu 15 menit! Awas kalo gak bakalan gue ting-"

BLAAM!

Sakura membanting pintu, memotong ucapan Sasori. Sementara Sasori diluar sedang marah sambil mengata – ngatai Sakura. Sakura dengan santai berjalan mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, ia keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, lalu segera menuju lemari dan melempar handuk itu ke atas jemuran kecil sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

Sakura memakai kaos woll warna putih dengan bagian atasnya sampai setengah leher berlengan panjang, dan dibalut mantel woll lengan panjang warna soft pink, dengan bulu halus tebal (yang menghiasi pinggiran bagian kerah serta pergelangan tangan) berwarna pink tua, Sakura langsung mengikat tali mantel itu. Ia pun memakai celana ketat panjang semata kaki warna putih dan sepatu boot ber-hak 3 cm warna putih. Ia meggerai rambutnya dan ia tambah aksen bandana putih, serta memakai jam tangan warna putih, juga gelang pemberian Sasuke waktu first date. Ia memoles wajahnya dengan bedak tipis dan lipgloss warna orange cerah.

Setelah selesai dan rapi, Sakura segera mengambil tas kecil yang mengantung di gantungan baju, lalu ia isikan ponsel, dompet serta sarung tangan warna pink tua.

"Nii-saaaan! Ayo berangkat!" Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori, lebih tepatnya seperti memukul dengan keras pintu kamar Sasori.

"Helooo ... gue udah dibawah!" seru Sasori dari bawah. Sakura turun ke bawah, dan melongo begitu melihat penampilan kakaknya. Memakai kaos yang bagian atasnya sampai setengah leher warna merah terang yang dibalut jaket woll warna merah tua, serta celana jeans biru semata kaki, juga sepatu boots warna hitam yang panjangnya setengah betis (sepatunya yang untuk musim salju! Bukan boots kuli bangunan!) Sasori juga memakai jam tangan sport warna hitam.

"Kenapa lo ngeliatin gue begini? Gue kece kan?" ujar Sasori PD sambil merapikan jaketnya,

"Enggak, kerasa beda aja. Kan biasanya situ paling gak mau pake pakaian ribet!" sindir Sakura,

"Hahahahahaha! Lucu. Dah sana, ke tempat Sasuke! Hus hus .."

"Heh heh heh ... lo kata gue ini kucing nyasar pake diusir segala?!" Sakura sewot dan langsung menyebrang jalan menuju rumah Sasuke yang halamannya terdapat banyak salju, seperti halaman rumahnya.

TENG TONG ... TENG TONG ...

CKLEK

"Eh, Sakura-chan! cantik banget malem ini. Ayo masuk"

"Hehehe ... arigatou Itachi-nii" Sakura langsung melangkah masuk dan duduk di sofa warna biru donker itu, sementara Itachi menutup pintu.

"Tunggu ya, otouto lagi pake baju" Itachi segera berlari ke lantai dua dan terdengar suara teriakannya memanggil Sasuke. Selang beberapa lama sehabis Itachi membawakan secangkir teh hijau hangat untuk Sakura, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke ruang tamu.

"Hn, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Sakura segera menoleh ke sumber suara, dan saat itu pula ia memandang orang yang berbicara tanpa berkedip. Sasuke, menggunakan kaos woll yang bagian atasnya panjangnya setengah leher, dan lengan panjang warna hitam, dibalut jaket sutera warna putih yang kerahnya dibuka atau tidak ditekuk atau apa itulah namanya. Ia juga menggunakan celana jeans hitam panjang semata kaki dan sepatu boots yang modelnya hampir sama seperti Sasori warna putih tinggi setengah betis.

"Kenapa?" ujar Sasuke sambil menaikan sebalah alisnya,

"Kalo boleh aku jujur ... lo kece bro!" sifat tomboy Sakura mulai muncul,

"Hn, lo juga cantik .." Sasuke memotong ucapannya sejenak dan mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura,

"... my princess," Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Sakura lembut, sementara Sakura merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar, udah merah kaya kepiting rebus disiram saos sambel,

"Ng .. A – Ano ... err ... Sa – Sasuke-kun, umm ... anu ..." Sakura langsung gagap, sementara Sasuke terkekeh,

"Hahaha ... ya udah, ayo kita pergi. Nanti keburu ramai, aku tak suka tempat ramai"

"Ng ... O - OK" Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dengan menundukan wajah yang masih memerah hingga ke telinga. Di dalam mobil, mereka saling diam. Hanya lagu yang mengalun dari tape mobil Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun .."

"Hn?"

"Aku .." ucap Sakura terhambat,

"Aku?" lanjut Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura,

"Mmmph ... OK, to the point .. kenapa kau lakukan hal tadi?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kan ingin memberi kejutan" sahut Sasuke sambil menampilkan seringaian yang sexy namun mengerikan,

"Kau ini! Kejutan apanya?! Aku jadi malu sekali tahu!" seru Sakura sambil mencubit lengan kiri Sasuke,

"Aduduh! Sakit tahu!"

"Makanya! Jangan jahil!" lalu terjadi adu mulut di dalam mobil sekitar 10 menit, dan setelah itu hening.

Sesampainya di festival~

"Hwaaaaaah! Ramai sekali! Waah ... lihat boneka itu! Lucu sekali" Sakura berlarian kesana kemari, melihat pernak pernik, serta boneka – boneka yang lucu. Sementara Sasuke medengus kesal sambil mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Selang berapa menit, Sakura berhenti berlarian karena sudah merasa capek,

"Kenapa? Capek, eh?" sindir Sasuke,

"Ya iyalah! Hosh hosh ... masa ... suruh ... gak cape gitu? Hosh hosh .. situ tuh! Huh, yang irit lari!" protes Sakura, sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan,

"Hn, untung aja ... udah sepi. Mau naik perahu?" tanya Sasuke,

"Mau mau mau mau! Ayo!" Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke. Setelah menyewa perahu dan menitipkan jaket serta tas, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung naik ke perahu. Sasuke mendayung pelan perahunya, sementara Sakura asyik mencelupkan jari jemarinya ke danau yang menjadi tempat bergeraknya perahu,

"Ehn .. Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Kok, daritadi ... Nii-san sama Itachi-nii gak keliatan ya?"

"Hn"

"Sepi sekali ya? jadi merinding .." Sakura memeluk lengannya sendiri dan menekuk kakinya,

"Penakut," jawab Sasuke meremehkan,

"Huh! Memangnya salah kalau aku takut?! Dasar pangeran es!" sindir Sakura, sementara Sasuke diam saja. Sekiranya sudah sampai ditengah danau, Sasuke berhenti,

"Lho, kok berhenti?"

"Shh! Diem dulu"

Percussion ..

Strings ...

Winds ...

Words ...

"Kenapa sih, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang sudah tak sabar,

"Bisa diem gak sih?! Kayaknya aku denger suara deh? Kayak ..."

There you see her ..

Sitting there across the way

"Iya, kok kaya ada suara lagu gitu ya?" samar – samar terdengar lagu soundtrack the little mermaid – kiss the girl. SasuSaku pun celingak - celinguk nyari sumber suara itu.

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Dan selang beberapa menit Sasuke pun menyadari kalau itu adalah kerjaannya Itachi dan Sasori.

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Begitu denger lirik itu, Sasuke langsung ngelirik Sakura yang asyik main air,

It's possible she wants you, too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now

Sha la la la la la

My, oh, my

Look at the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

Mereka berdua pun saling lirik – lirikan. Dan begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka berdua langsung buang muka sambil salting,

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad

Ain't it shame, too bad

You gonna miss the girl

'**Mungkin aku bakalan emang kangen sama Sakura, karena hal itu. Arggh ... sial! Aniki somplak! Gue hajar tau gak kalo udah pulang' **batin Sasuke,

'**Emangnya siapa sih yang nyetel lagu kaya gini? Kalo itu Sasori-nii, gue hajar tau gak dirumah! Mungkin aja urat malunya udah copot, pake ngelakuin kaya gini'** batin Sakura kesal,

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Untill you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it now

You wanna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Float a long

Listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sementara di antara semak – semak Sasori dan Itachi sedang ber-Hi5-ria karena rencananya hampir berhasil,

Sha la la la la la

Music play

Do what the music say

You wanna kiss the girl

"Sakura" ujar Sasuke pelan,

"Ya?"

"Kamu ... ada rasa kan sama aku?" lanjut Sasuke sambil buang muka plus blushing,

"Iya, kan aku udah bilang waktu itu!" jawab Sakura nunduk sambil blushing,

"Kalo gitu .." Sasuke semakin mendekat, dan Sakura pertamanya kaget tapi ia pun tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke karena musik yang dia dengarkan sedari tadi. Semakin musik berlanjut, semakin SasuSaku merapatkan diri.

You've got to kiss the girl ...

5 cm

Why don't you kiss the girl ...

4 cm

You gotta kiss the girl ...

2 cm

Go on and kiss the girl!

1 cm

Tapi ...

BYURRR!

Perahu oleng dan Sasuke serta Sakura jatuh ke danau. SasuSaku pun kaget dan segera naik ke perahu lagi,

"Ugh, Sasuke! Dingin nih .. ayo cepat dayung perahunya!" pinta Sakura sambil meringkuk,

"Hn," jawabnya dan Sasuke pun mendayung dengan kecepatan turbo –OK itu bohong- ke tepi danau. Sementara itu, Sasori dan Itachi tepuk jidat dengan kerasnya karena rencananya yang udah hampir berhasil langsung remuk jujuk hancur berkeping – keping tanpa sisa.

Bersambung~

Huaaaaaaah! Gimana adegan 'almost kissing' tadi? Aneh ya? Ya Tuhan ... aku ini kenapa?! *digampar* Ya ampun ... sampe masukin lagu film disney lagi, huhuhu ... gaje bingooo ...

Oiya, gimana nih? Suka gak chapter 4? Semoga suka! Oiya, review dong! ^o^ Tunggu next chapter ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**My Soulmate?**

Hey hey hey ... kembali lagi bersama author yang kece badai! *dilemparin tomat sekarung* Ehm, suka gak sama chapter 4? Huahahahahahaha ... *dibentong pake sapu* Oiya, anggap aja, musim salju di cerita author ini, di bulan desember ya? *dikeroyok massal* ya, abis author bikinnya emang gitu, jadi dimaklumin aja ya?! ^^

Aduduuuuuuh ... author masih malu banget sama adegan yang hampir ciuman itu ... huhuhu ... *bisbe lah ..* OK-lah kalo begitu, makasih yang udah review, cekidot! :

**caesarpuspita** :

Eheheh ... iya, sebenere author juga gak tega gitu, *apaan?!* tapi gak papa, ada aksen lucunya dikit ... sampe kamu bekep mulut sendiri, *digaplok* Yo'a ini chap. 5-nya, makasih udah nunggu. Review again?

**Hayashi Hana-chan** :

Thank you, Hana-chaaaan! OK, author usahain gak terlalu banyak emot, thanks sarannya. By the way, emot yang kamu maksud itu, gimana ya? hehehe .. jadi ini author sekenanya aja. Sekali lagi makasih ya, review lagi?

Tang yu somad *wth?!* buat kalian, yang udah review. OK, ini author bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, langsung aja ya. Ini dia, dengan bangga author persembahkan, 'My Soulmate?' chapter 5!

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Setelah kecebur di danau, saat malem – malem, dan waktu musim dingin, dengan air yang super duper dingin, SasuSaku otomatis kedinginan. Mereka gak langsung pulang, mereka menghangatkan diri dulu di pos dimana mereka nitipin jaket.

"Lo, masih kedinginan, Sak?" tanya Sasuke pelan,

"Ng .. G – Gak kok .. err ... cu – cuman sedikit a – aja, huh .." jawab Sakura dengan bibir yang gemetaran. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan calon istrinya itu,

'**Hn? Calon istri, eh?'** batin Sasuke lalu melirik Sakura, yang sedang menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sa – Sasuke .."

"Hn?"

"Ayo p - pulang"

"Hn" lalu mereka berdua pun segera bangkit dan menuju tempat parkiran. Sasuke segera tancap gas agar cepat sampai rumahnya-ralat, rumah masing - masing. Didalam mobil, Sasuke dan Sakura sama – sama terdiam. Mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran masing – masing.

'**Ugh! Apa – apaan tuh Sasori-nii?! Somplak, kesel, benci! Mau nyelakain adek sendiri apa? Huh, kalo aku udah sembuh dari kedinginan 'sementara' ini, nih .. aku cincang abis tuh nii-san! Kan jadinya aku sama Sasuke hampir ...'** Sakura menghentikan kata – katanya didalam hati, lalu blushing setengah mati, mengingat tadi dia hampir 'itu' dengan Sasuke. Sakura segera menggeleng kepalanya kecil,

'**Apa yang gue pikirin? Duuuh ... jadi keinget kejadian tadi kan! Udah, lupain .. lupain .. lupain! Jangan diinget lagi, deh ... huh'** batinnya sambil menenangkan diri,

"Huh .."

"Apa?"

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Kamu itu kenapa?" begitu Sasuke tanya itu, Sakura jadi inget apa yang lagi dilakuin,

"Ah, aku lagi gak ngapa – ngapain kok! Hahaha ... aku fine – fine aja!"

"Oh, kukira kamu lagi nginget kejadian waktu main perahu" ledek Sasuke,

"Sasukeee! Apaan sih?!" elak Sakura yang blushing berat, sementara Sasuke tertawa kecil,

"Aku tau ... kamu nyesel, kan?"

"Siapa yang menyesal? Ih, GR!" Sakura mengelak dan memonyongkan bibirnya, sementara Sasuke tersenyum miring.

CKIIT ...

"Sudah sampai"

"Hm .. arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn" Sakura pun turun dan berlari masuk ke rumah. Sasuke berdiam diri sejenak dan akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, dan disambut oleh Itachi.

"Nii-san gak usah gitu deh! kan aku jadi malu tahu! Pake nyetel lagu gituan lagi, urat malu nii-san udah copot ya?!" ucap Sakura, err ... mungkin lebih kepada membentak atau mengomel,

"Ahahaha ... kan kami maunya lo sama Sasuke jadi lebih deket" jawab Sasori dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Kami?"

"Aku sama Itachi! Ulala ..." Sasori meniru gaya Syahrini,

"Cih! Kalian pasti bersekongkol ya?"

"Kok tau? Harusnya kamu gak boleh tau!"

"Hiiih! Nyebelin! Ribet ngomong sama situ!" Sakura pergi menuju kamarnya dengan menghentak – hentakan kakinya, sementara Sasori tertawa terbahak – bahak tanpa merasa bersalah.

Next Week~

Pagi yang cerah di musim dingin, meskipun dingin, tak menghambat semua orang untuk melaksanakan aktivitasnya. Sekolah – sekolah pun sudah banyak yang mulai meliburkan murid – muridnya. Pagi pun berganti Siang, *Heh? Cepet banget?!* Sakura sedang asyik berkutat dengan komiknya, hingga ketukan dipintu kamarnya menghentikan aktivitasnya,

"Masuk, tidak dikunci" sahut Sakura masih dengan posisi tengkurap dan sambil membaca komik,

CKLEK

"Oy, imouto ..."

"Hm?" sahut Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatian,

"Makan dulu, sekalian tou-san dan kaa-san ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Membicarakan apa sih?" ujar Sakura sambil membalik halaman buku komiknya,

"Aku sih, mana tau! Lo kata gue ini pembaca pikiran?"

"Huh, ya sudah .." mau tak mau, enak gak enak, nyaman gak nyaman, Sakura pun harus menutup buku komiknya dan menyusul nii-sannya yang sudah duluan turun ke ruang makan.

"Duduklah! Kaa-san sedang masak makanan special untuk kita bertiga" ucap Kizashi Haruno yang sedang membaca koran,

"Wah! Kaa-san baik banget! Tumben nih, bikin makanan special" sahut Sakura,

"Memangnya masak apaan sih?" ujar Sasori sambil memasang tampang penasaran,

"Kalian penasaran? Tunggu sebentar! Dalam beberapa menit lagi, masakan ini akan selesai!" sahut Mebuki,

"Ini dia .. taraaa! Sup Tofu, ala chef Mebuki! jeng jeng jeng jeeeeng ..." Mebuki Haruno membawa semangkuk sup tofu yang baru ia masak,

"Waaaaah! Sepertinya lezat!" puji Sasori

"Mantaaap!" seru Kizashi

"Hmmm ... aromanya enak! Aku tak sabar menghabiskan semuanya!" tambah Sakura dengan mata berbinar,

"Nah, habiskan ya!" ujar Mebuki, lalu mengingat – ingat sesuatu,

"Oiya! Minumnya belum, padahal sudah kusiapkan di kulkas!" pekik Mebuki, yang lainnya pun semakin penasaran,

"Ini dia .. jeng jeng jeng ... strawberry squash buat Sakura, Mocca latte buat ayah, dan mixberry juice buat Sasori!" seru Mebuki sambil memberikan jatah masing - masing, semuanya pun langsung ber-waah!-ria

"Makan kenyang – kenyang!" ucap Mebuki lalu duduk disalah satu kursi makan, sementara Sasori, Sakura dan Kizashi rebutan ngambil sup tofunya.

"Fyuh .. untung aku sudah mengambil duluan tadi! Dan Teh hijauku, aman bersamaku" gumam Mebuki dan mengeluarkan sepiring nasi berlauk sup tofu buatannya dan segelas teh hijau.

"Selamat makan!" setelah itu semuanya pun makan dengan riang. Setelah selesai makan, Sakura dan Mebuki dapat jatah cuci piring. Kemudian mereka semua duduk kembali,

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin tou-san samp-"

"Langsung saja tou-san ... tak usah berbasa - basi" ujar Sakura memotong ucapan tou-sannya sementara Kizashi cengar – cengir,

"OK, Sakura dan Sasuke akaaan ..." Kizashi menahan napas sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan omongannya.

"Akan tunangan minggu depan!" dan mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan gembira,

"WHAAAT?!" pekik Sasori dan Sakura berbarengan, Sakura langsung melirik Sasori sinis,

"Heh, kutu kupret! Kenapa situ ikut heboh?!"

"Entah, kaget aja. Lagian, mulut kan mulut gue, kenapa situ yang sewot?!" Sasori mengedikan bahunya, sementara Sakura menahan niatnya untuk menghabisi kakaknya,

"Huuuuh! Aniki somplak! Oooy ... Masa cepet banget sih, tou-san? Kaa-san? Katanya setelah lulusan! Gimana sih?" rengek Sakura,

"Enggak bisa sayang, kita udah sepakat sama keluarganya Sasuke juga kok" ujar Mebuki sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura,

"Huh ... gak asik dong! Aku jadi gak bisa ngeledekin imouto tercentong nasi!"

"Hohoy! aseek ... dong, gak ada parasit dan hama penganggu lagi! Lagian nih ya, daripada ngeledekin aku terus, urusin tuh pacar lo tercentong nasi si Konan-nee!"

"Huh, itu sih ... bisa diatur!"

"Haaah ... sudah – sudah! Mendingan kalian kembali ke kamar kalian" ujar Kizashi,

"OK!" sahut Sakura dan Sasori bersamaan, lalu segera naik ke lantai 2.

"Haah ... aku tak tau apakah Sakura bisa rela akan hal itu, Kizashi .. aku takut dia tidak menyetujuinya" ujar Mebuki khawatir,

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi .. Fugaku dulunya juga begitu kok"

"Huh .. kenapa juga jadinya begini, aku meragukan Sakura akan merelakannya, Kizashi"

"Sudahlah ... yang penting kita lancarkan acara pertunangan ini dulu. Kalau masalah itu, biarkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang menyelesaikannya" sahut Kizashi sambil merangkul istrinya dengan lembut *ceilaaah!*

Keesokan harinya~

Suara kokok ayam mulai terdengar. Salju masih setia menghujani daratan Konoha, membuat semua tertutupi salju. Rumah no. 090, rumah keluarga Uchiha tepatnya, terjadi beberapa keributan kecil yang diciptakan oleh duo sejoli Uchiha itu,

"Anikiiiiiii! Tau aja dari semalem gue hajar looo! Malu – maluin banget sih?!" Sasuke berlari ke sana kemari mengejar sang kakak yang kemarin mengerjai dia dan Sakura, hingga hampir ehm! itu lho .. ehm!

"Hahaha ... ampuun! Ampuuuun!" seru Itachi, tapi Sasuke menghadang Itachi dari depan, sehingga ia bisa memukuli tubuh tegap nan atletis kakaknya itu,

"Gak ada ampun – ampunan! Rasain tuh! Mampus gak lohh! Haaaaah?!" Sasuke memukuli Itachi menggunakan bantal dengan sekuat tenaga, dan mengerahkan segala ke-OOC-annya di depan Itachi.

"OK deh! gue nyerah! Angkat bendera putih neh!"

"Buat hukuman, lo harus jadi pelayan gue selama 3 hari, mulai dari sekarang!"

"OK, gue bakalan jadi pelayan otouto gue tersayur basi!"

"Hn, bagus. Duh, gue haus neh! Ambilin minum dong!" begitu Sasuke langsung ngempos di sofa dan minta diambilin minum Itachi langsung mendelik,

"Ambil sendiri!"

"Inget perjanjian ..." ujar Sasuke, Itachi pun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak berpikir 2 kali tentang perjanjian yang diajukan Sasuke. Nah, sekarang kita lihat yuk, aktivitas di rumah no. 089,

"Nii-saaaaaaaaan! Ini kan kamar mandi gue! Kenapa situ nyerobot masuk?!" seru Sakura sambil memukuli pintu kamar mandi private-nya,

"Ish, berisik! Orang, shower di kamar mandi gue lagi rusak kok!" sahut Sasori dari dalam,

"Kenapa gak pake bathtub?! Gue gampar lho, waktu keluarnya!"

"Oiya, ya? Ah, males!"

"Huuuuuh! Buka gak?! Kalo dalam hitungan 10, pintu ini gak dibuka, aku dobrak!"

"Hahahaha ... sok kuat lo? Coba aja kalo bisa nge-dobrak!"

"1 ... 2 ... 3 ..."

"Huh ... bentar lagi selesai kok!"

"4 ... 5 ... 6 ... 7 ... 8 ... 9 ..." Sakura mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil ancang – ancang untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandinya.

"SEPULUUUUH!" Sakura berlari dengan posisi lengan kanan yang di depan,

CKLEK

BUGH!

"Adawww! Nii-saaaaaan! kalo mau buka pintu, kira – kira juga dong!" ujar Sakura yang jatuh terduduk di depan Sasori yang hanya oleng sedikit sehabis ditabraknya,

"Nyalahin gue lagi! Abisnya situ sih, kelamaan! Katanya mau dobrak pintu, ya udah ... aku keluar aja duluan" dengan wajah tanpa dosanya ia berjalan santai menuju kamarnya. Sementara Sakura sudah menyumpahi Sasori dengan aura hitam yang meguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dengan penuh emosi, ia membanting pintu kamar mandi.

BLAAM!

15 menit kemudian~

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Lalu ia duduk ditepi ranjangnya dan melempar handuk itu entah kemana. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menidurkan dirinya kasar.

"Ugh, hidupku ini ribet sekali sih!" serunya didalam kamar. Sakura bangkit kembali, mengambil handuknya yang tergeletak dengan 'tenang' di depan pintu kamarnya dan menjemurnya di jemuran kecil yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandi. Setelahnya ia mengambil remote TV dan menonton acara TV kesukaannya.

Saat acara pertunangan~

Rumah no. 090, sudah ramai dikunjungi orang – orang. Mulai dari kalangan remaja, guru – guru sampai para pejabat. Untuk apa lagi, kalau bukan menghadiri acara pertunangan Sasuke Uchiha dengan Sakura Haruno? Dan setelah acara inti selesai, Sakura minta ijin untuk ke toilet sebentar. Para tamu pun menyalami dan mengambil hidangan yang telah disediakan, sampai seorang pemuda merusak suasana hati sang pangeran es.

"TEMEEEE!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik berlari dengan menghampiri pemuda raven dengan merentangan kedua tangannya, seakan ingin memeluknya. Tapi, si pemuda raven menghindar lebih dulu dengan memiringkan badannya ke kanan, yang menyebabkan sang pemuda jabrik kuning itu terjatuh.

BRUUK!

"Ouch! Temee ... kau jahat sekali! Kau sudah mendahuluiku!"

"Apa sih, dobe .. kau merusak suasana tau!"

"OK fix! Kau sudah bertunangan lebih dulu daripada aku, huh .. dasar tidak setia kawan!"

"Terserah kau lah .. yang penting, seorang Uchiha seperti aku hanya menginginkan pencapaiannya"

"Ooo ... jadi akau suka sama Sakura-chan yaaa?"

"Cih, tumben otakmu encer!"

"Hehehe ... oi, itu Sakura-chan ya?" ujar Naruto sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, Sasuke pun mau tak mau ikut menoleh. Seketika, Naruto langsung melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Seorang gadis berambut bubblegum turun dengan anggunnya dari lantai 2. Menggunakan gaun lace up putih dan soft pink (setahu saya sih, namanya begitu X3), rambutnya di sanggul dengan rapi, make up dipoles sempurna di wajahnya dan menggunakan sepatu high heels soft pink. Sakura juga menggunakan perhiasan warna putih yang mempercantik penampilannya.

"Waaah ... tak kusangka kalau itu Sakura-chan!"

"Memangnya daritadi kau kemana saja?"

"Huh! Teme, kan aku baru datang! Kau bagaimana sih?!" Sahut Naruto kesal, sementara Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"Hoy, Sasuke! Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan forehead! Aku jadi terharu ..." ujar Ino sambil pura – pura nangis, di belakangnya ada Hinata, Temari, dan Tenten.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke,

"Huh, dasar kau ini! Bisa tidak sih, berhenti memanggilku dengan kata forehead?!" ujar Sakura yang tiba – tiba sudah berada di samping Sasuke, semuanya langsung mengernyitkan alisnya minus Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ini ... Sakura?!" pekik Tenten,

"Iya, siapa lagi?!" gerutu Sakura dan menyilangkan tangannya, secara gitu lho, karena hampir semua temannya tidak mengenalinya,

"Ya ampun! Ini benar – benar Sakura, ya? Jadi cantik sekali, jidatmu yang lebar jadi menyempit sepertinya" ledek Temari, sementara yang lainnya tertawa kecil, dan Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kau menghidangkan ramen, teme?"

"Tidak, dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, DOBE!"

"Huh ... aturan tadi aku mampir ke Ichiraku ramen untuk membeli ramen!"

DUAGH!

"Adawwww! Ino!" seru Naruto,

"Kau ini, sopan sedikit! Inilah yang ada, syukuri! Masih mending kau dapat jatah makanan tau! Dasar maniak ramen"

"Ugh, ya tak usah pake 'acara' menginjak kakiku keles!"

"Kalau gitu, aku ke sana dulu ya Sakura, Sasuke! Jaa~" ujar Hinata diikuti Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Naruto. Tercipta keheningan diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Merasa suasananya awkward, Sakura angkat bicara

"Err ... lalu, kita disini ngapain?"

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Aku sih, menunggu yang lain" jawab Sasuke cuek,

"Dasar manusia kutub! OK fix, aku mau ke atas!" sahut Sakura, lalu ia segera naik ke atas. Sasuke terdiam sesaat, tapi setelah itu ia menyeringai seperti memiliki rencana jahat, muahahahahaha! *digampar*

Di taman belakang~

"Huh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa juga aku harus ditunangkan dengan si manusia kutub itu? Ya, mungkin terkadang dia romantis, tapi dia juga jahil dan gak peka!" gerutu Sakura sambil menghentak – hentakan kakinya.

GREP

Sakura merasakan ada sebuah tangan kekar yang mendekapnya dari belakang,

"Oh ya? lalu, apakah kau menyesal?" terdengar suara baritone yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinganya,

"Sa – Sasu-"

"Shh ... diamlah! Jangan berisik!" ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura,

"A – Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?! Pergilah!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau pergi sekarang, bagaimana?"

"Huh! Baiklah aku yang akan pergi" Sakura pun memberontak dan pergi tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke,

"Apa lagi?!" gerutu Sakura,

"Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu sebentar? Kan acaranya masih lama"

"Hm .. hahahahaha! Tidak terimakasih, lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktumu bersama angin malam" Sakura pun kembali melangkah, tapi kali ini .. Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mengecup pipi Sakura, lalu menyeringai,

"Huuuh! Dasar genit! Penggoda!" seru Sakura dan berlari menuju ke dalam rumah dengan muka merah padam, sementara Sasuke joget – joget kemenangan,

"Hn, berhasil ... berhasil ... berhasil ... horeeee!" Sasuke melonjak – lonjak senang ala Dora, karena rencana menggoda Sakura berhasil.

Keesokan harinya~

"Hoaaaaaaam! Ugh, masih ngantuk ... semalem acaranya selesai jam berapa sih?" gerutu Sakura sambil mengusap matanya,

"Jam 11," Sakura menoleh, ia langsung terkaget,

"HUWAAAA! SASUKE KENAPA ADA DISINI?!" Sakura langusng menarik selimutnya agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya,

"Heh, harusnya aku yang tanya begitu! Kenapa kau sudah tidur dengan lelap dikamarku semalam?! Dasar putri tidur!" sindir Sasuke yang masih bersender di kusen pintu,

"Aku kan asal masuk saja, dan gak tahu kalau ini kamarmu! Berarti secara teknis bukan salahku dong!"

"Hn, terserah apa katamu!"

"Err ... lalu Sasori-nii, tou-san dan kaa-sanku mana?"

"Sasori-nii tidur dikamar aniki, kaa-san dan tou-sanmu tidur di kamar tamu"

"Lho, semalam kau tidur dimana?"

"Tentu saja dikamar tamu! Kamar tamunya kan ada 2"

"Oh ... hehehe" Sakura tertawa garing sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Tapi lama – kelamaan raut mukanya jadi bingung dan seperti mengingat sesuatu sambil menepuk – nepuk pelan pipinya. Begitu ingat kalau semalam ia dicium Sasuke, mukanya langusng merah padam lagi,

"Kau kenapa? Demam, eh?" tanya Sasuke lalu mendekati Sakura, mau menge-check apakah panas atau tidak.

"DASAR GENIIIT!" Sakura langsung melempar Sasuke dengan bantal guling dan berlari menuju kamar tamu yang pintunya terbuka, sementara Sasuke tersenyum miring,

"Ternyata dia masih ingat kejadian semalam" ujar Sasuke pada diri sendiri lalu menidurkan diri di ranjangnya, dan lama kelamaan tertidur.

Beberapa minggu kemudian~

Libur panjang saat musim dingin dan natalan sudah selesai, Ujian untuk kelas XII pun sudah selesai. Sakura sedang bersiap berangkat sekolah. Setelah selesai mengepak buku yang akan dibawa, ia langusng turun menuju dapur dan sarapan,

"Sakura, minggu depan tou-san dan kaa-san akan pergi ke Ame lagi" ujar Kizashi,

"Lho? Kan ... wisudanya bulan Maret. Ngapain pergi ke Ame?" tanya Sakura lalu melahap sepotong sushi,

"Kan pusat perusahaan ada di Ame, sayang" Mebuki mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura,

"Yaaah ... ya udah deh, ga papa"

"Tenang aja, imouto tercentong! Kan masih ada nii-san lo, Sasori yang ganteng ini" ujar Sasori narsis,

"Lagian kan masih gantengan Sasuke daripada elo!" Sakura menyuapkan sepotong sushi lagi ke dalam mulutnya,

"Cieeeee ... ngaku ya, kalo suka sama Sasuke?" goda Sasori,

"Uhuk uhuk! Ugh!" Sakura langsung tersedak begitu mendengar ucapan Sasori,

"E – Enggak kok! Nii-san apaan sih?!" elak Sakura dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Sementara Sasori terkikik geli melihat reaksi adiknya itu.

"Hmm ... ya udah, padahal waktu festival kalian hampir-hmph!-" Sakura langsung menjejali mulut Sasori dengan roti bakar,

"Berisik" sahut Sakura datar, kali ini mukanya udah merah padam. Dan terpaksa Sasori menghabiskan 3 potong roti bakar yang di jejalkan ke mulutnya, sambil memandang Sakura jengkel.

"Hahaha ... ya sudah, kamu berangkat sekolah saja sana"

"OK, kaa-san!" lalu Sakura melesat keluar rumah, dan seperti biasa Sasuke menunggunya di depan rumah.

Sesampainya di KHS~

"Kenapa kau menjemputku, ayam?" tanya Sakura saat mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di koridor,

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ugh, aku kan ingin sekali – kali berangkat sekolah memakai mobilku yang udah nganggur selama 1 bulaaaaan!" sahut Sakura,

"Oh. Tapi masih lumayan diantar olehku"

"Lumayannya dimana?"

"Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan uangmu untuk beli bensin"

"Huh ... dasar" balas Sakura sambil menyikut lengan Sasuke main – main, Sasuke pun tersenyum miring.

"Hey,"

"Apa sih, ayam?"

"Bisa tidak berhenti memanggilku ayam, jidat?!"

"Huh, ya udah .. Sasuke, maumu apa?"

"Kau pakai cincinnya tidak?"

"Ho ho ho ... pakai dong, nih lihat!" Sakura memamerkan tangan kirinya, tepatnya jari manis yang memakai cincin pertunangan,

"Sasuke, kau pakai tidak?"

"Pake dong, bagaimana? Kau suka tidak?"

"Cincinnya bagus! Lebih bagus dari cincin kado ulang tahunku dari Sasori-nii"

"Aku yang memilihnya,"

"Masa?"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Aku percaya kok! Hehehe ..."

'**Ngomong – ngomong soal ulang tahun, tadi ... bukannya bulan depan, tanggal ulang tahun Sakura itu sehari setelah wisuda? Hmmm ... kalau begitu, aku harus memberi memori paling indah yang tak pernah dia lupakan, saat aku pergi ...'** batin Sasuke lalu melirik Sakura yang tersenyum riang, ia pun menghela napas dengan berat sambil memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya perlahan,

'**... untuk kuliah di luar negeri'** lanjut Sasuke.

Bersambung~

Hancur ... hancur ff-ku! Kenapa jadi lebih banyak skip time ya? hahaha ... jadi juga bingung sendiri, author emang lagi agak miring *ngaku lo?* btw, suka gak? Yang jelas harus suka bagaimana pun caranya *digebugin*

OK, jadi tuh .. Sasuke khawatir karena dia tuh harus kuliah di luar negeri, di kampusnya Fugaku dulu waktu sebelum megang kekuasaan *weseleh* Uchiha corp. Itachi juga sama, tapi kan Fugaku belum pensiun, jadinya kekuasaan belum pindah ke Itachi! *wth?!* hahaha ... tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

Langsung aja! REVIEW PLEASEEE?! (^O^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**My Soulmate?**

Ohayou, readers sekalian! Kembali lagi dengan author yang kece badai! *niru gayanya guru Gai/dikeroyok massal* haah ... gak nyangka udah sampe chapter 6! Author sampe gak percaya bisa nyambung cerita selama ini, hehehe ...

Oiya, buat yang review, ini dia! Jeng jeng jeng ...

**caesarpuspita** :

Cetar membahana badai, ulala! wkwkwk ..

Oh, ya jelas .. sopannya kebangetan, hehehe .. thanks! ^^

Tenang ja, Sasu perginya gak lama. Liat aja nanti ;) Ini dia, chap. 6-nya! Lama gak sih? Gomen kalo lama update. Review lagi dong?

**Hayashi Hana-chan** :

Thank you, Hana-chan!

Ooo ... gitu toh .. hmm, paham paham .. *manggut - manggut* akan author coba, deh .. kalo kebanyakan, ingetin ya! ^^

Ah, masa? Makasih ya! thanks buat support-nya! Review again?

**Guest*** :

Wah, soal itu .. maaf banget. Aku gak pandai bikin ff pake bahasa formal. Gomen, tapi aku bakalan nyoba dulu. Thanks sarannya.

Ho ho ho ... thanks buat yang udah review! Nah, sekarang ... author cuma mau ngasih sekilas info, mungkin aja fic ini end kurang dari 10 chapter. OK, gak usah banyak cing cong lagi. Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan, 'My Soulmate?' Chapter 6!

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

JDEER!

Pukul 1 siang, waktunya para siswa dan siswi pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Mengistirahatkan otak dari tugas yang tak henti – hentinya diberikan oleh para guru yang mengajar. Petir terkadang muncul keluar mendampingi sang hujan siang ini. Para siswa – siswi KHS pun banyak yang mengeluh, terkecuali mereka yang membawa mobil atau dijemput. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengambil resiko, seperti berlari sembari diguyur hujan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Aduh .. Sasuke mana sih? Apa jangan – jangan dia pulang duluan? Duh .. gimana ya?" ujar Sakura khawatir, berkali – kali ia mengerling jam tangannya.

"Haah ... daripada kelamaan, ntar dimarahin nii-san mendingan aku hujan – hujanan aja!" ucapnya lagi sambil menjentikan jarinya. Sakura pun memasukan ponsel, jam tangan, dan sisa uang sakunya ke dalam tas lalu ia balut tasnya dengan mantel khusus. Ia pun menggendongnya lagi dan segera menerjang hujan.

Sakura semakin mempercepat larinya, kali ini ia sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai rumah. Badannya menggigil dan wajahnya sudah pucat. Bahkan bibirnya pun membiru gara – gara kedinginan, tapi ia terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup dan kondisi badannya yang menggigil. Beruntung ia melihat warung kecil yang sudah tutup, walaupun atap peneduhnya tidak seberapa besar, bahkan air hujan pun masih dapat membasahi tubuh mungilnya yang sudah bergetar hebat karena kedinginan. Ia pun segera menghampiri warung itu untuk berteduh.

"Brr ... y – ya tuhan, tau aja tadi aku tel - telfon Sasuke aja! Go – goblok banget sih g – gu – gue! Brr ... anjrit! S – si – sial!" gerutu Sakura sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, yang masih ditetesi air hujan. Setelah sekian menit, Sakura merasakan kalau tubuhnya tidak lagi ditetesi air hujan yang menetes dari seng yang menjadi peneduh itu. Penasaran, Sakura pun mendongak ke atas. Sebuah payung warna biru donker sedang menaunginya. Sakura kemudian menoleh ke arah kanannya, terlihat Sasuke sedang memayunginya dengan tubuh sama basah dengan Sakura, cuma Sasuke tidak menggigil seperti Sakura.

"Kau ini bandel sekali sih. Kan sudah ku bilang tunggu sebentar di sekolah!"

"Cih. K – Kapan kau me – memberitahuku itu, h – haa?!"

"Lho, jadi pesan yang kukirimkan kepadamu tidak masuk?"

"M – Mana aku t – tahu bodoh! Ponselku kan a – ada ditas!"

"Huh, ya sudah .. ayo kita pulang!"

"Jalan k – ka – kaki?"

"Terbang"

"HAH? Terbang? Yang b – be - bener lo!"

"Ya jalan kaki dong, toh sebentar lagi sampai. Sekitar 10 menitan, ayo"

"Lalu, m – mo – mobilmu dimana?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke dibawah payung biru donker, menuju rumah.

"Tadi aku ke cafe sebelum hujan turun, karena nii-san minta untuk aku segera menemuinya. Eh, taunya ... dengan liciknya dia menggondol mobilku. Ya sudah, aku mengirimi pesan kepadamu untuk menunggu di sekolah sebentar"

"Katanya tadi kau mengirimi pesan untukku supaya menetap di sekolah, lalu kau ke sekolah naik apa?"

"Naik taxi. Tapi begitu sampai di sekolah, kata Hinata dan dobe kau sudah pergi. Ya sudah, terpaksa aku hujan – hujanan untuk mencarimu"

"Tadi aku memang satu tempat sama Hinata dan Naruto saat berteduh. Ahahaha ... ternyata aku menyusahkanmu ya?" sahut Sakura sambil tertawa garing, sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tidak. sama sekali tidak"

"Waah ... kau ternyata baik sekali! Hehehe ..." sahut Sakura girang sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Tch! Apaan sih kau!" Sasuke mengelus pipinya yang dicubit Sakura. Sementara Sakura masih tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

7 menit kemudian~

"Arigatou Sasuke!"

"Kau masih sedikit menggigil dan hidungmu memerah. Beristirahatlah, atau kau nanti terkena flu"

"Tenang saja! Aku kan kebal sama semua penyakit!" sahut Sakura sok sehat, padahal udah keliatan tuh gelaja flu-nya.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit"

"OK, pak dokter!" ujar Sakura ditengah derasnya hujan, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang disambut dengan omelan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasori. Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar pertengkaran mereka dan tanpa babibu dia langsung pulang.

TENG TONG ...

CKLEK

"Otouto kau su- Ya Tuhan! Kenapa pakaianmu basah begini?! Main becek – becekan dimana, eh?!" omel Itachi,

"Tch! Gara – gara kau, aku harus rela hujan – hujanan demi mencari Sakura, kau tahu?!"

"Oh, kau sih tidak bilang mau menjemput Sakura-chan! Kalau bilang duluan, kan mobilmu tak kucuri!" Itachi pun mengacak – acak rambut emo Sasuke, meskipun basah. Sementara Sasuke berdecih kesal, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

1 bulan kemudian~

Terdengar suara bising disana – sini, terutama sekolah – sekolah. Karena tengah diadakan kelulusan untuk kelas VI, IX, dan XII. Di KHS, tentu saja kelulusan untuk kelas XII! High School gitu lho!

"Ya ampun! Aku nervous nih Sakura!" Ino meloncat kecil. Ia memakai high heels 7 cm warna hitam dan memakai toga/jubah kelulusan KHS, yaitu warna hitam dengan pinggiran leher bergaris warna kuning dan biru tua. Lengkap dengan topinya yang berwarna hitam, dengan pita berwarna kuning yang menjuntai hingga pelipis.

"Tenang saja! Kau pasti lulus, Ino"

"Aku tahu itu!"

"Lalu?" ujar Sakura sambil membenarkan posisi topinya. Ia juga memakai jubah yang sama, tapi sepatunya adalah high heels 5 cm warna biru tua.

"Aku takut jika nilainya jelek"

"Ya ampun ... kau itu tergolong cerdas Ino! Tak usah takut" hibur Sakura.

"Yah kita lihat saja nanti," ujar Ino. Para murid tentu saja sama gugupnya dengan Ino, takut tidak lulus atau nilainya jelek. Karena mungkin akan dimarahi habis – habisan oleh orang tua mereka.

"Uh, lebih baik aku tunggu kedatangan kaa-sanku dulu di luar" ujar Sakura disusul anggukan Ino.

30 menit kemudian~

Acara wisuda sudah dimulai. Satu persatu siswa dipanggil untuk maju ke depan sesuai dengan kelas dan nomor absennya, untuk menerima gulungan kertas serta raport atau apalah itu yang menentukan kelulusannya dan akan dibuka bersama saat siswa terakhir sudah menerima gulungan itu. Sakura mendapat urutan ke 57 sementara Sasuke urutan 59, maklum ... SasuSaku kan sekelas ^^. Setelah selesai, semua membuka gulungannya dan saat itu juga mata mereka semua terbelalak. Mereka semua melempar topinya ke udara dengan suara sorakan gembira. Yups, semuanya LULUS! Inget itu, SEMUANYA! Kemudian, dipenghujung acara, para anak – anak yang mengikuti ekskul band menampilkan performancenya. Setelah 6 kelompok band menampilkan performancenya, semua undangan pun pulang.

"Uwaaah! Tepos nih pantat gue! Duduk udah 4 jam, ditambah duduk waktu pulang, tambah gepeng nih pantat" gerutu Sakura, sementara Sasuke yang sedang menyetir disampingnya tertawa geli,

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Huh .. dasar cowok"

"Sakura,"

"Hm?" sahutnya sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke sejenak lalu kembali melihat ke arah jalanan,

"Besok temui aku di taman bermain, jam 9"

"Haah? Pagi sekali, memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudah, temui aku saja besok. Kalau kau memang benar – benar penasaran" sambung Sasuke sambil menyeringai,

"Jangan – jangan kau mau menjahiliku ya?!" tuduh Sakura, Sasuke langsung menghela nafas,

"Tidak akan. Untuk apa aku menjahilimu? Aku kan sedang berlatih menjadi calon suami yang baik" goda Sasuke yang sukses membuat pipi Sakura merona,

"Calon suami katamu?"

"Iya, kau juga belajar jadi istri yang baik, ya? jangan sering mengomeliku, atau nanti kuhajar kau"

"Pft .. Buahahahahaha ... bagaimana caranya? Kau tahu, aku itu pemegang sabuk coklat Karate! Gini – gini aku hampir mengalahkan Neji dan Tenten yang memegang sabuk hitam, hanya saja ... aku jarang masuk ekskul jadinya, belum di naikan ke tingkatan sabuk hitam"

"Ada cara tersendiri, lihat saja nanti jika kita sudah menikah" ujar Sasuke di sela – sela Sakura yang mesih tertawa terbahak. Begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura langsung tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke,

"DASAR PANTAT AYAM MESUUUM! AKU BENCI KAU!" Sakura memukuli Sasuke, sementara Sasuke tertawa sambil terkadang mengaduh kesakitan.

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Bulan pun telah muncul menggantikan posisi matahari saat malam hari. Sakura keluar menuju balkon kamarnya sambil membawa secangkir teh hijau. Ia menyesap teh hijau itu beberapa kali untuk merasakan segarnya sensasi teh hijau di malam hari.

"Apa yang akan direncanakan Sasuke ya? aku heran .. memangnya besok tanggal berapa sih?" Sakura segera berjalan menuju kalendar dan melihat tanggal.

"28 Maret? O – Oh! Bukannya itu hari ulang tahunku yang ke - 18?!" pekik Sakura setengah berbisik, lalu ia senyum – senyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras. Ia segera menaruh cangkir teh hijaunya di meja kecil dekat kulkasnya dan segera melompat ke atas tempat tidur. Walalupun punggungnya sakit tapi ia tahan karena tak sabar menunggu kejutan dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bangun pagi – pagi sekali, jam 4 tepat. Ia membersihkan dirinya hingga tak ada satu inchi tubuhnya yang tidak di bersihkan. Ia menggunakan gaun selutut tanpa lengan warna hijau muda dengan ikat pinggang warna coklat. Ia juga memakai sepatu fantofel yang warnanya senada dengan gaunnya dengan mawar hijau muda menghiasi bagian depannya di masing – masing sepatu. Sakura mengekor kuda rambutnya dan ditambah aksen bandana hijau tua. Ia memoles make up natural diwajah imutnya, dan memakai parfum, menambah kesan cantik dalam dirinya. Ia juga membawa tas kecil untuk diisi handphone dan dompet. Sekiranya sudah rapi, ia segera turun menuju dapur.

"Happy Birthday Sakuraaaa!" seru Mebuki, Kizashi dan Sasori, yang membuat jantung Sakura hampir copot dikejutkan seperti itu. Tapi karena hari ini hari specialnya, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Makasih tou-san, kaa-san dan nii-san!"

"Ini hadiahmu Sakura. Kami sudah berunding dari jauh – jauh hari, semoga kau suka" Kizashi memberikan kotak merah kecil kepada Sakura, dan Sakura menerima dengan senang hati. Begitu dibuka, matanya langsung berbinar. Isinya adalah kalung emas putih dengan liontin bergambar bunga Sakura yang berwarna pink yang memudar manjadi putih semakin ke tengah bunganya.

"Waaah! Kalung yang indah! Terimakasih tou-san, kaa-san dan nii-san!" Sakura langsung memeluk ke tiganya bersamaan,

"Tuh, apa kataku, pasti imouto tercentong nasi suka!"

"Nii-san yang milih? Weew! Kece bro!" Sakura lalu ber-hi5-ria bersama Sasori,

"Oiya, ngomong – ngomong .. kau mau kemana, nak? Cantik sekali" ujar Mebuki.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun ngajak ketemuan ditaman bermain"

"Sukses deh! siapa tau, bakal ngalamin first kiss!" goda Sasori, yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah mengalahkan merahnya buah apel.

"Nii-saaaan! Jangan menggodaku! Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, jaa~"ujar Sakura lalu berlari keluar rumah. Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah duduk bersila dengan manis diatas tikar yang ia gelar dibawah pohon rindang dipojok kanan belakang taman sambil mengutak - utik senar gitarnya. Terkadang, para anak kecil duduk – duduk bersamanya sambil mendengarkan Sasuke bermain gitar, seperti yang sekarang ini.

"Cacuke-nii cedang menunggu ciapa, cih?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut ikat coklat dikucir 2, Sasuke tersenyum manis membuat para gadis cilik bersemu merah pipinya.

"Sedang menunggu teman. Hari ini dia berulang tahun, dan aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya" ya secara lah, Sasuke pasti jawabnya teman .. bukan tunangan, kan mereka masih anak kecil.

"Nama teman nii-chan siapa?" sambung seorang anak lelaki umur 6 tahunan,

"Sakura, ia memiliki rambut berwarna pink seperti bunga Sakura" jawab Sasuke lagi, sementara semua anak ber-oh-ria.

"Apa Sakula-chan dengan Sasuke-nii belpacalan?" timpal anak perempuan yang rambutnya sewarna punya Hinata, dikepang. Sukses membuat pipi Sasuke bersemu tipis sekali,

"Tidak, kami itu-"

"Sasuke-kuuun!" teriak Sakura yang sedang berlari menghampiri Sasuke,

"Itu pasti Sakula-chan!" seru bocah itu lagi, sambil berlari ke arah Sakura, yang membuat semua anak kecil disitu ikut langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SAKULA-CHAN!" ujar semua anak setelah merubungi Sakura,

"Terima kasih, adik - adik manis!" Sakura mencubit gemas salah satu pipi montok bocah yang ada,

"Cacuke-nii cudah menunggu Cakula-chan di pohon itu!" gadis dikucir dua menunjukan tempat Sasuke,

"OK. Kalau begitu, kalian bermain saja, ya?"

"Kami mau bermain sama nii-chan juga nee-chan!" celetuk anak lelaki berkemeja kotak kotak,

"Umm .. baiklah, ayo!" Sakura menggiring anak – anak itu menuju ke bawah pohon rindang,

"Happy birthday, Sakura"

"Hehe .. thanks Sasu-kun!"

"Waaah ... nii-chan cama nee-chan cocok!"

"Iya, pasti meleka belpacalan!"

"Duuuh ... kalian ini, kan masih anak kecil! Tidak boleh bicara seperti itu" sahut Sakura yang pipinya sudah memerah,

"Lihat! Pipi Sakura-chan memerah!" ujar yang lain,

"Belalti benelan pacalan dong!"

"Ya ... kami memang pacaran" sahut Sasuke asal,

"Tepatnya bertunangan!" Sakura berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke, sementara Sasuke swetadrop,

"Kau ini! Masa aku harus mengatakan itu?!" sambung Sasuke, sambil berbisik tentunya

"Oiya," jawab Sakura sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanan,

"Kalau begitu, nii-chan harus mencium Sakura-chan!"

"Cebagai bukti, kalau memang betul – betul pacalan!"

"Cium .. cium .. cium ...!" seru anak yang lain

'**Ugh, dasar kecil – kecil pikirannya udah mesum! Gimana kalo gedenya nanti? Payah! Untuk apa juga Sasuke pake meng-iyakan?! Dasar pantat ayam, anjaay!'** gerutu Sakura dalam hati,

'**Anjrit .. mereka benar – benar anak yang imut bin berotak mesum! Ogah banget gua main ke sini lagi'** batin Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke menowel lengan Sakura,

"Apa?!" ujar Sakura yang suaranya naik 1 oktaf,

"Ayo cepat"

"Haah?! Kau gila! OK, fine ... cepat!" bisik Sakura dengan menekankan setiap katanya,

"Umm ... sini ya?" Sasuke menunjukan pipinya, sementara Sakura hanya pasrah. Padahal, dari tadi tangannya udah gatel pengen nonjok muka Sasuke, gara – gara perihal tadi. Sakura menatap ke depan dengan muka ditekuk, sementara Sasuke mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi badan Sakura. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Sakura, dan akhirnyaaaa ...

CUP!

"Waaah! Berarti nii-chan sama nee-chan beneran pacaran dong!"

"Hn, terserah kalian"

"OK, sekarang kau mau kasih kejutan apa?" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura diikuti para anak kecil tadi. Mereka mengambil posisi duduk seperti ini : , dengan titik 2 itu sebagai Sasuke dan Sakura, sementara garis tutup kurung sebagai anak kecil yang berjejer rapi. Sasuke mengambil gitarnya dan mulai bermain. Ia memainkan lagu acoustic gitar Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On. Sakura dan para anak kecil disitu langsung menganga lebar melihat permainan Sasuke. Jari jemari Sasuke menari indah memetik senar. Melodi yang dimainkan oleh Sasuke sangatlah indah, dan membuat hati jadi sejuk *weseleh*. Setelah selesai, semua anak memberi tepuk tangan meriah, sementara Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Nii-chan hebat!"

"Keren!"

"Bagus cekali lo, nii-chan!"

"Nanti kalau aku sudah besal aku minta diajalin nii-chan main gital, mau ya?"

"Ya, boleh kok" jawab Sasuke lalu melirik Sakura yang masih mematung ditempat.

"Bagimana, kau suka dengan hadiahku?"

"Itu, indah sekali! Untung saja aku merekamnya" Sakura menunjukan ponselnya yang sudah menyimpan hasil rekamannya,

"Hn, kau curang Sa-ku-ra"

"Hahaha ... kau kira aku sebodoh itu menyia – nyiakan kadomu, eh? Sa-su-ke?" balas Sakura, sementara Sasuke tersenyum miring. Setelah itu, Sakura dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga tengah hari, lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang karena lapar dan mengantuk.

Skip time : waktu sore hari~

"Imoutooo bangunnn! Dasar tukang molor!" Sasori memukuli pintu kamar Sakura,

"Imoutoooo ... bang-huuaaa!" saat Sasori masih memukuli pintu tanpa sengaja Sakura membukanya membuat Sasori terjatuh,

"Aduduh! Kau ini!"

"Huh .. salahnya bangunin orang kaya gitu, orang kamarnya juga gak dikunci .. hoaaaaamh! Ada apa?" sahut Sakura dengan mata sayu,

"Cepat mandi"

"Hah? Jam segini mandi?" ujar Sakura sambil melihat jam dinding, menunjukan pukul setengah 4 sore.

"Halah ... gak usah banyak cing cong! Udah sana mandi!" Sasori mendorong adiknya menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya,

"Gue juga baru bangun somplak!" seru Sakura dari kamar mandi,

"Masa bodo" balas Sasori lalu melangkah ke kamarnya.

15 menit kemudian~

Sakura sudah berdandan dengan cantik untuk pergi entah kemana, karena dia belum tahu. Ia memakai long dress selutut tanpa lengan warna putih susu dipercantik dengan sabuk pita warna hitam yang melingkar di perutnya, dan sepatu fantofel warna merah. Rambutnya ia gerai dan diberi aksen bandana warna merah. Ia juga menenteng tas selempang kecil yang ia pakai untuk ke taman tadi.

"Kaa-san ... tou-san ..." Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga, lalu ke dapur. Tidak ada orang, ia pun langsung keluar rumah dan disana ada seluruh anggota keluarganya,

"Imouto kau lama sekali"

"Ngomelnya nanti, dasar nii-san bawel"

"Sudah .. sudah ... ayo kita pergi" lerai Kizashi,

"Mau kemana sih tou-san?" ujar Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam mobil volvo hitam milik kakaknya itu,

"Ke bandara," sahut Sasori yang bertugas jadi 'sopir'

"Ngapain?"

"Lihat saja nanti" ujar Mebuki yang duduk di jok penumpang belakang bersama Sakura. Sesampainya di bandara, Sakura disuruh masuk duluan untuk nyari Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura masuk duluan, dan nyari pemuda dengan rambut emo. Setelah beberapa menit Sakura menemukan Sasuke sedang bersama Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto di dekat loket.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari menghampiri mereka. Tapi Fugaku, Itachi, Mikoto pergi dan memilih duduk di kursi tunggu, yang memang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke? Kok bawa tas koper segala?" tanya Sakura polos,

"Aku harus pergi, Sakura" seketika itu pula, mata Sakura terbelalak.

"P – Pergi? Tapi ... kemana?"

"London"

"LONDON?!" pekik Sakura, "Kenapa kau harus pergi ke London?! Untuk apa?! Jawab aku, Sasuke!" sambungnya lagi, penglihatannya sudah buram karena air mata yang menumpuk hampir jatuh.

"A – Aku harus kuliah di luar negeri, Sakura. Maafkan aku"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Sasuke! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?! Hiks .. hiks ... kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau harus tetap disini, hiks .. bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak bisa Sakura. Tapi aku janji aku akan kembali padamu"

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak boleh pergi hiks hiks ... apapun yang terjadi! Hiks .. hiks .."

"Kau jangan menangis. Aku tidak ingin kepergianku menjadi hal yang membuatmu menderita"

"Tapi, hiks .. apa itu harus? Hiks ... apa kau harus pergi ke London untuk kuliah? Hiks hiks ..."

"Ya, maafkan aku, Sakura"

"Hiks .. pokoknya .. setelah itu kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau harus tetap bersamaku, disini! Hiks .. aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!" ujar Sakura lalu memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke pun membalas pelukannya

"Aku juga Sakura. Aku sangat menyayangimu, lebih dari apapun" mau tak mau, Sasuke pun juga menumpahkan air matanya tapi tak sederas Sakura. Ia pun memeluk Sakura lebih erat.

"_Perhatian, untuk para penumpang yang akan menuju London, pada pukul 17.10, harap segera menuju pesawat. Karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan diberangkatkan. Terima kasih"_

"Aku harus pergi Sakura" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia jadi tidak tega melihat Sakura yang menunduk, menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangkat dagu Sakura lalu mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut, adegan itu terjadi selama beberapa saat. Awalnya Sakura kaget, tapi kemudian ia membalas ciuman dari Sasuke. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu, ia melihat pipi Sakura bersemu merah meskipun masih terdengar isak tangis. Ia pun tersenyum manis,

"Selamat tinggal, jangan lupa jaga dirimu baik - baik. Aku akan segera kembali" ia menghentikan ucapannya sesaat,

"Dan, kumohon jangan menangisi kepergianku" itulah kalimat terakhir sebelum Sasuke pergi menuju pesawat,

"Tidak, jangan pergi, Sasuke! Sasukeee!" Sakura berlari mencoba mengejar Sasuke, tapi rasanya kakinya tidak mau berlari dengan cepat untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee! SASUKEEEEE!" pilihan terakhir, Sakura pun jatuh terduduk di lantai, melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh. Tangisannya pun tumpah kembali, setelah tadi agak mereda. Mikoto, dan Mebuki segera menghampiri Sakura untuk menenangkannya, meskipun mereka berdua juga menangis melihat adegan tadi.

"Kaa-san, hiks hiks ... baa-san, jangan biarkan Sasuke pergi, hiks hiks ..."

"Sudah, sudah ... relakan saja" ujar Mikoto menenangkan, mau tak mau, para lelaki juga mengeluarkan air mata. Sakura pun menangis sejadi – jadinya di pelukan Mikoto, sementara Mebuki mengelus punggung anaknya dengan mata berkaca - kaca.

"Kasihan, imouto .." gumam Sasori, sementara Itachi mengusap matanya kasar karena tidak mau kelihatan menangis. Setelah tangisan Sakura agak mereda, barulah mereka pulang dengan kendaraan masing – masing. Di mobil volvo milik Sasori, hening. Tak ada percakapan seperti pada waktu keberangkatan.

'**Sasuke-kun ... jaga dirimu disana. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku juga akan selalu menantimu, disini'** batin Sakura lalu ia memejamkan matanya, air mata pun menetes perlahan dari manik emeraldnya.

Bersambung~

Ya ampun ... aku gak tau gimana caranya wisuda! Jadi tak tulis asal aja. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6. Tau gak, tau gak *gak tuh :3* author waktu lagi bikin adegan Sasuke pergi, author nangis. Huaaa ... kasihan Saku. Btw, adegan itu .. gaje gak sih? Semoga enggak ya.

Kemaren – kemaren waktu selama proses, tiba – tiba ide yang udah di dapetin buat ending chap ini, dengan adegan yang sama (Sasuke pergi ke London) ilang dimakan mimpi! *heh?* Iya, jadinya terpaksa buat ngedaur ulang, gini deh hasilnya. OK gak usah banyak cing cong lagi,

REVIEW PLEASE! ^^


End file.
